Secret Is Out
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawns big secret gets out and he goes to jail.But when the man who turned him in says he has known Shawn for years it turns out Shawn has no idea who the man is.Now the man in trying to ruin his life.Will Shawn go to jail?or will the strange man go?
1. Darkness Comes Upon Me

I went through this whole story a decided to re-write it. The words between the stars example *Fun* is Gus singing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

"Shawn Spencer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Carlton Lassiter asked me, I nodded.

"Than good," he hand cuffed me and led me outside of my house and into the back of his car. He shut the door and drove to the police department. We arrived 20 minutes later. He came to me and opened the door he led me inside past my friends, past my father, past my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, past the chief and into the long hallway that led to the holding cells. He threw me into cell B2 and removed the cuffs locking the cell door behind him.

"I always imagined doing this Spencer," he smiled and walked away. That led to Gus being my cell mate and me banging my head against the metal bars. Gus was playing the classic song to play on a harmonica while I sang.

_"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen nobody knows my sorrow."_

"Shut up!" A man yelled from the cell next to us.

"If you insist on playing that something with a bounce!" A woman yelled.

"Yeah!" Other people agreed I looked at Gus and we both knew what song to play.

_"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts there they are standing in a row big ones small ones some as big as your head give 'em a twist a flick of the wrist that's wut the show man said now that I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts everybody knows they'll make me rich there stands me wife the idle of me life singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch,"_ Everyone tapped along to the song.

_"Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch rolly bowly ball a rolly bowly ball singing rolly bowly ball a penny a pinch I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…" _

_*How lovely*_

"_There they are standing in a row…"_

_*1-2-3-4*_

"_Big ones small ones some as big as your head."_

_*And bigger*_

"_Give 'em a twist a flick of the wrist that's wut the show man said now that I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts everybody knows they'll make me rich!"_

_*Have a banana*_

"_There stands me wife the idle of me life singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch,"_ Gus and I sang. Until Lassiter banged on the wall and yelled at us all to shut up. He and Juliet walked over to our cell.

"Really Spencer you had to get them roweled up?" Lassiter scolded us.

"Sorry mummy," I said sarcastically.

"It's better than the first song they sang!" A man called out everyone murmured in agreement.

"Hey that song was just as good!" Gus shouted. Gus was sitting on the bed while I was on the floor banging my head against the wall.

"No it wasn't," the same man said.

"Ralph you god dam know that song was good." Gus barked.

"No It wasn't Coco," Ralph called with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Ha Ha Coco, I can't believe I never thought of that one," I laughed. Lassiter opened the door grabbed my arm pulled me up and put the cuffs back on. Did I mention he shoved me up against a wall? No! Well he did and it hurt like hell.

"Hey watch the juke box." A man commented.

"Thank you kind sir," I said in a ring master type of voice.

"Hey hasta luego niño blanco." Ralph called.

"Did you he just say Hey see you later white boy?" Gus asked.

"Yea Gus you know Spanglish?" I looked at Gus.

"Enough of this nonsense O'Hara grab Guster," Lassie barked dragging me into an interrogation room. He plopped me in the chair to the left and Gus was in the chair to the right.

"Let's start shall we?" Lassiter asked after the Chief, Juliet and a guy from the DA where in the room.

"If we must Lassie-Fras," I said. Gus was close to laughing.

"Okay tell me why did you tell everyone you were psychic?" He asked coming right out and asking the million dollar question. Lassie did that he goes right to the point.

"Oh sweet naïve Lassie I am Psychic," I simply said.

"And you continue to lie? Wise choice Spencer." He growled.

"Oh Lassie aren't we past the last name basis and on to the first one? I've known you for almost 7 years and you still call me Spencer how rude." I scoffed and turned away from him. I could tell I was pushing his buttons.

"Spencer!" He snarled.

"Ne!" I yelled at the top of my brain

"What the hell was that?" Vick asked I looked at her and said.

"That was Turkey," I informed her

"You mean Turkish?" Gus asked.

"I've heard it both ways." I turned to Gus.

"No you haven't," Gus said.

"Yes I have. My neighbor was Filipino," I looked at Gus. It was true Felipe was Filipino.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah it does Gus you've met Felipe. He always liked you it hurts me that you don't remember him." I added a sense of pain to my words.

"Shawn he died 4 months ago, a woman named Crystal lives there now." Gus told me.

"Oh man poor Felipe," I wiped a tear the best I could. I always liked the old man.

"Shawn!" Vick yelled rubbing her head.

"Alright! I'll tell you Lassie here was going to arrest me for no reason," I said.

"You knew too much information." He corrected.

"I told you I was watching the news and he had a nervous tick and the partner was his brother right? You never did tell me who it was," I looked at Lassie. He backed up and rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath.

"Are you mad Lassie?" I mocked. His face turned red.

"I think he is mad," Gus snickered.

"Bring her in," Vick instructed.

"Bring who in?" I asked. Lassie had that look on his face that I got every time I drank or ate pineapple.

"Your mother," he said with a devilish smile. I turned towards Gus and he gave me a look of sympathy.

"Goose!" My mother barked. I reluctantly looked in her direction; to say she looked pissed would be an understatement.

"Goose just please talk to these people," she pleaded taking a seat across from me.

"Mom these people hand cuffed me and the robot keeps mocking me!" I said pointing at Lassie.

"Shawn," she barley used my first name so I knew she was serious. "Just cooperate with the police. Your father was one of them and you not listening to them is humiliating for him."

"So it's all about dad?"

"Shawn you lied, you lied for 7 years and you brought Gus and your father into it. Shawn you cause trouble but you have never gone this far before and you have never ever brought Gus into It." she yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect son you or dad wanted," I spat before looking away from her. Gus gave me another sympathetic look.

"Shawn this isn't about that..." she started but I cut her off

"You have never been here before why start now?" I snapped I knew it was hurtful but I wasn't in a good mood. I could feel her shock at the words that I knew had cut at her heart as soon as I said them. I heard footsteps walk away and Lassie walked over to me picked me up and walked me out of the room. My eyes locked with Juliet's in till I was out of the room.

"Maybe a few hours in a single cell well make your brain think and control your behavior." He took me into a room I've never been in before. He pushed me inside and looked the door behind him it was dark I couldn't see a thing. I kicked the nearest thing to me. I stumbled and found the bed I jumped on it and literally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	2. Red Vs Blue

Yes this is Shules :D

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet POV<strong>

It was heart breaking. The whole damn thing. Finding out the man I loved had been lying, hearing he and his mother argue, watching my friend take him away and hearing him cry himself to sleep. The Chief wanted a post by his door and I was on first shift. I could hear him crying and moaning and it broke my heart to do nothing. I loved Shawn even though he had lied, and seeing Lassiter having a fun time made me angry.

"I'm sorry! God damn it!" he screamed again than there was pounding against the walls. He seemed just like normal in front of everyone but inside I knew he was crumbling, he wouldn't be able to hold himself again. Tomorrow he would be broken. Tomorrow his mask would be cracked and he would be an open book. Tomorrow he would go to jail and I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Hey Juliet," I looked up Henry was standing in front of me. He sat next to me on the floor, his eyes red. Shawn had said it was his fault that Gus and Henry were sucked in because they were great friends. How the secret got out I was still confused…

_"I have to report a fraud," A man walked up to me and said._

_"Oh okay let me get a file," I grabbed a file and asked the routine questions._

_"Name?"_

_"Jeremiah Bates," I wrote it on the paper._

_"What kind of fraud?"_

_"Hindering police investigations and fake persons," I wrote it on the sheet of paper._

_"Name of criminal?" _

_"Shawn Henry Spencer," My heart froze._

_"Can you repeat that please?" I asked unsure if I had heard that right, but Lassiter heard something so he walked over to my desk._

_"Yes his name is Shawn Henry Spencer he is a fraud psychic," Bates said calmly of course Carlton had heard and went, grabbed the Chief. I was frantic. Shawn was a fake Psychic? He couldn't be… But of course the Chief had to hear the story and she believed it. Bates had overwhelming evidence, he said he had known Shawn their whole lives and he had never claimed to be psychic until 7 years ago. That he knew Shawn had a photographic memory. So it was out Shawn was a fake Psychic and Bates had alerted the media before coming to us so the press knew it including the DA. Lassiter went out and came back with an arrested Shawn and Gus._

I was still shaken up, more banging came from the room. I shuddered and covered my ears. Henry rubbed my shoulder and started to speak.

"It's alright." I took my hands off of my ears.

"All right? How are you so calm your son is in there freaking out?"

"He did this all of time when he was kid." Henry told me.

"He did?" Henry nodded.

"I forgot what the Doctor called it, but basically Shawn is fighting himself." I looked at Henry confused.

"Okay let me try and explain it like this, there are two sides in Shawn a red side and a blue. Both of them have their own opinions on the issue. The red side is saying it was okay that he was lying because he saved hundreds maybe thousands of lives. He put people behind bars and made the world a safer place. That he finally had a purpose in life, he finally had a good relationship with me. He and Gus's friendship went deeper, he made new friends and he met the love of his love. But the blue side is saying that it was completely wrong and that he should be punished. Am I making any sense?" he asked and I nodded.

"The war is going on and Shawn is just the battle field and do you know what gets damaged the most during a war?"

"The battle field," I answered.

"Exactly Shawn is the battle field and he is hurting himself trying to get the war to end. That's what's causing all of the banging," Henry explained.

"This happened when he was a kid? How come I've never heard of this before?"

"The doctor said only 5% of the public suffers from this at his level and 95% of it end in suicide or self-punishment that kills them slowly. Shawn always goes through it when his emotions are extremely high and he can't control it. He has a pill he takes that is supposed to help but he has to take it every 24 hours he takes it at 8 in the morning and if you notice its 8 at night. Lassiter arrested him over 13 hours ago. The pill is finally wearing off,"

"Wow." I whispered taking all of this in.

"Yeah it was so bad when he was a kid his windows were always locked, his toy chest and closets were locked. His posters were hung with tape not tacks or nails, and the furniture had padding on it until he was 16 and the battles stopped." Henry continued

"That's a lot..."

"Yeah," Henry stopped and we listened to the banging and crying.

"Is he awake or asleep?" I asked.

"Asleep he has no idea what's going on. All he remembers and thinks is that he cried himself to sleep then he wakes up covered in bruises. He knows about his condition but he has no idea it's happening when it's happening." I nodded my head, Henry patted my knee and stood up. Shawn had finally stopped banging but he was still crying. Lassiter walked down the hall, a smile was on his face he sat next to me and handed me a cup of coffee. Which I didn't accept it.

"What's your problem O'Hara?" he asked.

"Carlton you arrested my fiancé," I rubbed my temples.

"He did something wrong he deserves to be here." He drank his coffee. I glared at him, he went to say something but I shushed him. The banging had started again and the crying was louder.

"What the hell is that?" he asked looking at the wall.

"That is Shawn," I told him.

"How? Why?"

"Talk to Henry," I didn't want to explain this to him right now. I didn't even want to talk to him of all people at the moment.

"I'm sorry O'Hara but I had to do it," he stood up and walked away that's when I realized he was Blue and I was Red…

* * *

><p>Tell me if this made any sense to you guys. I don't know if this is a real medical condition but this is "FanFICTION".<p> 


	3. First Memory

_Flashback _is written like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

_"Shawn can you hear me?" someone called my name and shook me "Shawn!" I opened my eyes and looked around I was in my dad's arms, he had tears in his eyes. I had never seen my dad cry._

_"Daddy? What happened?" I mumbled I looked around my room it was a mess. My room was always clean per my dad's orders but everything was open and I was near a window._

_"Daddy?" I asked again. He sighed and hugged me. The next day we sat in the doctor's office, I had no idea why._

_"Shawn Spencer?" A lady called. My dad stood up, grabbed my hand and he led me inside a room. He picked me up and sat me down on the table._

_"Dad why are we here?" I was terrified of doctors._

_"It's okay Shawn don't worry about it." He told me. A man in a white coat walked in and my eyes grew wide,_

_"Well hi there little buddy," The man said to me. I scooted back away from him he turned to my dad._

_"I'm sorry he hates being at the doctors,"_

_"It's okay I get it a lot." He took a seat in the chair across from me. "What's your name bud?" he asked._

_"Shawn Henry Spencer." I whispered._

_"Okay Shawn how old are you?"_

_"5." I stated._

_"5? You're a big boy now huh?" I nodded. "Why are you here son?" He asked I shrugged my shoulders. He turned to my dad._

_"He's been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and banging himself all over the place. He has almost fallen out of the window twice. The school is starting think I'm beating him." The doctor nodded. He looked at me._

_"Did this happen last night?" He questioned my father._

_"Yes he did, it's been happening every night for the last 2 weeks." My dad informed him._

_"Why haven't you seen a doctor till now?"_

_"My wife thought it was a phase or nightmares but after last night she was really worried,"_

_"Does Shawn have any siblings?"_

_"No the only one." The doctor nodded. They acted like I wasn't even there._

_"Okay I'm going to talk to some other doctors I'll be back soon," He stood up and smiled at me and he left. I looked at my dad who was watching me._

_"Shawn come here," he patted his lap._

_"I can't it's too high," I whined._

_"Shawn yes you can. Come here," I jumped down and fell but I stood up and walked to my dad. I walked between his knees and placed my hands on his thighs. He placed his on my shoulder._

_"Daddy what's happening? Why are you and mommy so worried?" I asked._

_"Shawn it's hard to explain," he sighed._

_"Am I why mommy was crying last night? I didn't mean to make her cry." I had tears forming in my own eyes._

_"I know buddy, it's okay everything's okay." He pulled me into a hug. My father rarely hugged me like this. I yawned and my dad lifted me up and carried me over to the table he laid me down. A little while later I woke up. My dad's jacket was over me like a blanket and my dad was talking to the doctor he had a worried look on his face. He noticed I was awake he said something to the doctor and he left. My dad walked over to me._

_"Are you ready to go home?" He asked I nodded he picked me again I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder as we walked out of the office I noticed all of the nurses and doctors watching me._

I woke up to blackness. That was the first memory I had of the condition and I still remember that day perfectly. My dad had been so worried and my mom cried a lot after that day I had no idea why. The door opened and the light blinded me. I covered my eyes. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me outside it was Lassie

"We are going to try this again Spencer," He pulled me into the same room as yesterday. I had barely slept last night and I was exhausted from all of the crying and banging I'm sure I had been doing. When Lassiter put me back into the chair I looked at my hands they were red and sore. My legs were too and my throat hurt really badly. Juliet, Vick, Lassie, The DA guy and my dad walked into the room. I had no clue where Gus was.

"Okay Spencer talk to me again why did you tell people you were Psychic?" Lassie asked sitting across from me.

"I told you yesterday," My voice was scratchy my father noticed he left the room and came back with a bottle of water he handed it to me and I drank the whole bottle.

"Okay why did you keep it up then?" I looked at Juliet she didn't seem mad anymore. She looked like she wanted all of this over with. She encouraged me to continue with her eyes.

"The Chief told me she would arrest me if she found out I was fake. I did it once just for fun but it turned out I really liked it and I kept it going." I answered truthfully.

"What was your father, mother and Gus's involvement?" he asked.

"My dad and Gus just got sucked into it, and my mom she knew but we never talked about it."

"And no one else knew the truth?"

"Except god and my diary no one else knows or knew? Yeah knew, No one else knew."

"So are you willing to take full blame for this?" I nodded. "Okay than," He stood up.

"Wait how did you know? How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"A man named Jeremiah Bates came to us he said you knew him your whole lives." Juliet said, I frowned.

"I've never heard of a man names Jeremiah bates... Sure I know Kathy Bates and Jeremiah the singer but I don't know a Jeremiah Bates." I looked at Juliet.

"He said you went to school together," she stepped forward.

"Nope never met the guy ask Gus he'll know." Lassie left and came back with Gus.

"Gus do we know a Jeremiah Bates?" I asked. He paused for a second checking his brilliant mind.

"No we don't why?"

"He is the guy who turned me in," Gus looked from me to my father. I looked from Juliet to Lassie to Chief and the DA guy.

"So what now?" I asked breaking the silence that had taken place.

* * *

><p>What'd you think of the flashback? Please review I appreciate it so does Shawn :p<p> 


	4. I'm Angel So He Must Be Spike

Thanks for the reviews guys…

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

_"So what now?" I asked breaking the silence that had taken place._

"Wait so you have never heard of Jeremiah Bates?" Lassiter asked.

"Yes Lassie." I confirmed.

"Yes what? Yes you know him or yes you don't know him?"

"No," I looked at him.

"Shawn..." My dad warned.

"Alright no I don't know him. Yes I've never heard of him," I looked around.

"What did he look like?" Gus asked. Of course Gus has to ask the logical questions it never stops. He has to be better than me…

"White, brown hair, green eyes, He looked like you Shawn." Juliet looked at me.

"White, brown hair, green eyes, and he looks like me… oh my gosh Guuus I have a clone!" I shouted.

"My god... that's horrible two Shawn's? The world will end," Gus looked at me and smiled.

"You know what Gus I was gonna give you Gunn but never mind…" I looked away.

"Give you gun? What does that mean Spencer?" Lassiter confused.

"Gunn as in Charles Gunn from Angel. Not gun as in "Say Hello to my little friend!"" I made sounds like I was shooting bullets.

"Shawn if I'm Gunn who are you?" Gus asked looking at me.

"I'm Angel of course, that makes Lassie Wesley, Jules is Cordelia, Dad you are… Giles not even Giles." I looked at him.

"Who is the Chief?" Gus questioned I looked at the Chief she gave me a glare that said "Don't even think about it,".

"Fred. The Chief is Fred." I nodded.

"But Fred and Wesley had a romantic relationship," Gus shot at me.

"Yes so did Gunn and Fred." I pointed out. "Which must be why you and the Chief get along so well," I looked at Gus he glared at me.

"Alright than who's Buffy?" He asked.

"Buffy was only in like two episodes of Angel."

"And? Who is Buffy?"

"Your face that's who," I looked at my dad who shook his head. "Maybe Dad is Giles…" I wondered out loud.

"Okay? How do we find Jeremiah?" Lassie asked.

"You mean Spike?" I gave.

"Shawn. Spike is cool this Jeremiah person has no right what so ever to be Spike," Gus said.

"Yes but Jere had a thing for me and Spike had a thing for Angel and I am Angel." Before Gus could say something the Chief spoke up first.

"How do we find Mr. Bates?" she asked I opened my mouth to speak "And don't you dare say Spike," she snapped I shut my mouth.

"Well if Bates has something out for Shawn, we can use Shawn as bait." Gus offered.

"Okay so we find Bates and then what? Spencer is a fake psychic he can't possibly be able to work any more cases." He stepped back.

"Lassiter is right," The DA guy stepped towards me.

"I help you catch Bates and you can have me," I looked up at him.

"Bates has technically done no crime." He retorted.

"He's a fraud!"

"So you want me to arrest a fraud who reported a frauds fraud?" He asked, I thought about it. Try saying that 5 times fast.

"Yes," I answered.

"And what happens to you?"

"I go to jail."

"Okay I can deal with that," he smiled

"But..." I started

"But what?"

"Just me. Gus, My mom and Dad they go free," I met my dad's eyes. "Gus gets to keep his job with no record, my dad keeps his job here and my mom takes no part in this, just me and jail. We have a deal?"

"We have a deal Mr. Spencer," he shook my hand.

"Wait Shawn? You're just gonna give yourself up?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah why not? I keep telling you people I'm a real psychic but you don't believe me so I might as well just take the deal." I looked at her.

"Spencer will you stop saying that." Lassiter growled.

"Lassie I mustn't tell lies,"

"Harry Potter?" Gus guessed.

"You know that right," We raised our fists but the cuffs and chains had other ideas.

"So the Scooby gang is in session?" Gus looked at me.

"Yes Gunn now we have to wait till night to attack," Gus nodded.

"Why do we have to wait till night?" Lassie asked.

"Lassie how much about vampires do you know?" I looked at him.

"The most important part. Vampires do not exist!" He yelled.

"I'd beg to differ," I stated.

**Juliet POV**

It was amazing that Shawn would just give himself up like that. Just to protect Gus and his parents. Shawn was really sweet and I don't know why some people don't see him like that. Most people see him as a fool or an idiot and a child. But I saw and see him as a sweet guy who would do anything to protect the ones he loves.

"The most important part. Vampires do not exist!" Carlton yelled.

"I'd beg to differ," Shawn said flashing me a smile. Shawn had this crazy theory that vampires existed and after that case when Shawn thought it was a vampire and it looked like vampire attacks it had driven him more. Even though we proved it was just a human in the end.

"Okay so we use Shawn and Gus as bait how do we set the trap?" Henry asked. I knew the answer to this one.

"Whoa who said anything about me being bait?" Gus looked at all of us.

"Gunn you are my partner meaning he wants you to," Shawn told him.

"We let Shawn and Gus go on a technicality. Bates will come back pissed," It was a good Idea at least I thought so. The chief agreed and went to make a press announcement, Carlton wasn't too thrilled but he went with her. Henry and the DA guy went and talked about the plan, Gus went to tell his girlfriend Jessica (The one from a couple of years ago) leaving me and Shawn in the room together. I walked over to him and took the cuffs off.

"Thanks Jules," he rubbed his sore wrists.

"How come you've never told me Shawn?" I wondered.

"About what?" He looked up at me.

"The condition you have," I whispered.

"Oh… That," He stood up, close to me. "I didn't want you to be worried about me," he said.

"Shawn I love you and I'll always worry about you," he smiled and kissed me. When we broke apart for air he was still smiling.

"Let's go see how far I can push the DA guy," He jumped up and down. He walked out of the room.

"Wait! Shawn! Who is Buffy?" I called following him.

* * *

><p>Is it me or does this story need more Shules? And if you're wondering who Jessica is she was the girl in the episode called "From Earth To Starbucks". And a little fun fact: The girl who played Jessica is actually Dule Hill's wife.<p> 


	5. Angel And Spike Are More Than Enemies

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

I didn't manage to get the DA that far. After about 10 minutes he managed to get a piece of red duct tape over my mouth and he threatened to arrest anyone who removed it. So I sat in the office with a piece of red duct tape over my mouth. Everyone was talking about how the plan was supposed to being going on. But my ADD makes it impossible to sit quietly and listen to people so I zoned out…

_"Daddy why did you lock all of my windows and toy chest and closet?" I asked my dad. He tucked me into bed he had been doing that every night for the last couple of weeks. When we got back from the doctors my dad talked to my mom and she cried. I didn't know why but then things started changing. I was no longer allowed to sleep at other people's houses and I was no longer allowed to take naps._

_"It's for your safety son," he told me._

_"Can Gus stay over tomorrow night?" I asked._

_"No he can't I'm sorry buddy," he stood up and started walking away._

_"Dad did I do something? Is there something wrong with me?" I questioned he turned around._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"You lock everything now and I can't sleep over with Gus." I pouted._

_"There is nothing wrong with you Shawn," he assured._

_"Then how come…"_

_"Come on kid its late go to sleep."_

_"Dad I want to know why…"_

_"I'll tell you when you are older now good night." He walked out of my room turning the light off .I heard the clunk of the door locking and I heard my father's footsteps walking away. I turned onto my side and fell asleep._

_"Shawn! Shawn!" I heard screaming, I opened my eyes. My mom was holding onto my wrists and I was by the window._

_"Mommy?" I looked into her face she was really scared._

_"Its okay sweetie," She pulled me into a hug when I started crying. My dad came into the room and he hugged us both._

_"Henry I want Shawn in our room tonight," she said._

_"Yes dear," My father said he didn't even argue and I didn't know why. The next morning I went to get off my parents bed I jumped down like always. I walked down the stairs I climbed into my chair._

_"Shawn? What happened to your hand?" my mom asked I looked at my hand it was purple and swollen._

_"Henry!" she called frantic._

_"Maddie what's wrong?" He came running into the kitchen._

_"Henry Shawn's hand I think it's broken," She pointed to me. He walked over and took my hand he squeezed it. I screamed I didn't even notice something was wrong with it. We went to the hospital and I had to wear a cast for 6 months._

"Shawn are you listening?" My father demanded. My eyes were still closed. I felt the tare of the tape coming off my mouth.

"What?" I jerked up. Everyone was staring at me.

"You fell asleep Shawn," Gus said. I guess I was so tired I fell asleep.

"How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"2, 3 hours." Juliet looked at me.

"Oh sorry," I yawned.

"It's okay son. So all you have to do is walk outside and get to Juliet's car." My father said.

"Why?" I mumbled still tired.

"The plan, are you okay Spencer?" Lassie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm like a fine, ripe lemon…" I yawned again.

"Can you even get to the car?" Jules inquired.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Gus looked at my dad who nodded.

"Shawn drink this," Gus gave me a bottle with yellow fuzzy liquid inside. I drank it, it tasted citrusy, I licked my lips.

"What was that?" Chief asked.

"A Full Throttle," Gus answered uneasily.

"The energy drink?" Lassie asked Gus nodded.

"Was that wise?" Chief looked at me.

"Wait for it…" My father said watching me. I closed my eyes then instantly I felt hyper. I jumped up and started bouncing.

"Go now before it wears off," My father warned. Juliet stood and grabbed my arm she walked outside dragging me behind her. It was a minefield of press outside. Every news channel was here they all wanted me.

"Back up now!" Juliet screamed flashing her badge no one responded.

"Hey!" Lassie yelled grabbing his gun and shooting it in the air. Everyone ducked that's when we made a run for the car.

"Hey there he goes!" Someone yelled. Next thing I knew people were throwing themselves on to Juliet's car.

"Look how famous your fiancé is," I said she shot me a glare and did her best to get us out of the lot. Once we were on the road she tensed up.

"Jules what's wrong? You are so tense," She looked at me than back at the road.

"Shawn I'm scared some sniper is going to shoot you."

"Wow that was a jump…"

"Shawn this is serious. If our thoughts are right Jeremiah is going to be really pissed," She turned into her parking space in front of our house.

"Yeah I know but I don't want you worrying too much." She glared at me again. "Jules I am perfectly fine." I said the last word slowly and my head dropped against the window.

"Shawn? Shawn!" She leaned over to see if I was okay. When her lips were near mine I popped up and kissed her.

"What the hell Shawn!" She smacked my leg leaning away from me.

"Look Jules I told you I was fine and you wouldn't stop talking,"

"So you pretended to faint then you kissed me?"

"Yes," I nodded my head like a bobble head.

"Not a very smart plan," she mumbled getting out of the car and slamming the door. I sighed and followed her up the stairs.

"Jules I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise," She kept walking. "Jules!" I called. She unlocked the apartment and walked inside. I followed her inside.

"Shawn lock the door," She said before walking into our room and shutting the door behind her I frowned. We moved into an apartment about 6 months ago. Juliet immediately fell in love with the place. She said it was classic and she could imagine us living here for a while so I rented the place. It wasn't a very big building only 10 other people lived here with us, 11 total. Juliet walked back into the room with shorts and my Apple Jacks t-shirt on.

"Jules don't be mad at me," I pleaded.

"I'm not mad Shawn."

"You seem mad," She rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly froze.

"Jules?" I walked over to her slowly, she ran over to her computer and opened up some files.

"I knew I recognized Jeremiah Bates," She talked to herself. I walked over and stood behind her.

"3 years ago Jeremiah Bates was brought in on assault charges against his girlfriend. He was bailed out 3 hours later but no one's knows who bailed him out." She brought up a picture of him.

"Jules I take back what I said earlier,"

"Take back what Shawn?"

"I do know this man,"

"What how?"

"Jeremiah Bates is my brother…"

* * *

><p>If the characters seem unnatural I'm sorry. I'm really trying my best here.<p> 


	6. How There Is Only One Shawn Spencer

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WARNING SOME INFORMATION MAYBE A TEAR JERKER**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

"Wait you have a brother?" Juliet asked me. I stormed away from the computer.

"Shawn?" My dad answered on the first ring.

"Dad you and mom got your asses down here right now!" I yelled into the phone. Juliet ran over to me she grabbed the phone from my hand and hung up.

"Shawn you shouldn't be talking to your parents you are clearly upset," She said. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder I walked into the bathroom I slammed the door, I slid down the door my back against it.

"Shawn? Come on sweetie talk to me," Juliet knocked on the door.

"_Dad?" I asked jumping up and down. We were in the store._

"_No Shawn no more candy,"_

"_This isn't about candy," I tugged on his shirt._

"_Then what?" I looked him straight in the eyes and asked:_

"_Do I have a brother?" His eyes stopped moving like they were frozen he hesitated before he said:_

"_No Shawn you do not have a brother," He looked away and continued to walk down the aisle._

"_Do I have a sister?" I asked._

"_No Shawn you are an only child thank god I don't think I could handle two of you,"_

A knock at the front door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up and ran past Jules who was still standing outside the bathroom door. I yanked open the door.

"Shawn what the hell is this about?" My dad asked, my mom was shifting her wait from foot to foot. Obviously she had no idea where we stood after our fight.

"I'm Sorry Henry, Maddie I couldn't stop him," Juliet apologized.

"Dad why don't you come in and explain something to me?" I walked into the living room. My parents and Juliet followed. My parents sat on the couch Juliet sat on a chair across from them, I was too angry to sit down. I was bouncing to keep my anger in.

"What do you want me to explain?" he asked.

"I don't know how about… Oh Jeremiah Bates,"'

"I've already told you I know nothing about Bates,"

"No you told the Chief you knew nothing but you didn't say anything to me. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you have no idea who Bates is,"

"Shawn I have no idea who Bates is," His eyes shifted from me.

"Liar! I yelled pointing a finger at him.

"What?" He yelled.

"You know exactly who Bates is!" I yelled.

"Shawn honey you need to calm down," Juliet put a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off again.

"Henry what is he talking about?" My mom asked looking at my dad.

"I don't know Maddie,"

"Why don't you tell her? Tell her who Jeremiah Bates really is," I said.

"I don't know!" He bellowed.

"Henry!" My mom shouted.

"Yeah tell her dad! Tell her Jeremiah Bates is her long lost son!" I snapped. My dad's face paled my mom looked from me to him.

"Henry what is he talking about?" My mom said calmly.

"Bates is… he's our son," My father said after a few minutes.

"What?" My mom gasped.

"I'm still confused Shawn has a brother?" Juliet stepped in.

"Twin brother," My father said.

"Identical Twin brother," My mom corrected. They must have seen the confused look on Juliet's face because they went into deep detail.

"When we found out I was pregnant with twins Henry took more jobs and more hours. I worked as long as I could," my mom said.

"Yes on the day they were born who could not pay the medical bills for both babies. The hospital gave us an offer. We could give one up for adoption and we would only have to pay for one of the babies and we would only be charged half price or keep both and figure out a way to pay both." My father said slowly.

"How did you choose? I know I would never be able to choose," Juliet asked.

"We asked the doctor what he thought. We wanted which baby we gave up to be adopted quickly and he recommended the healthiest baby should be put up for adoption."

"The healthiest?" Juliet asked.

"Yes you see Shawn had a breathing problem. He wasn't breathing properly on his own he had to be put in the NICU And he was rather small for his age. Newborns are supposed to weigh between 5.5 pounds to 10 Shawn only weighed 3.5 and they were extremely worried,"

I starred at my parents as they told the story.

"So we chose to give up the other one we kept Shawn. But 4 years later when we could afford to care for both of you we went to get him back but the court thought it best if we had no contact with him. They wouldn't even give us a name," My mom looked at me.

"We wanted to keep both of you but we couldn't," Tears started running down her face.

"You lied to me,"

"Shawn..." My dad started.

"No Dad you looked me right in the eyes and said I had no brother that I was an only child, every time I asked you lied about it. And now he is out to kill me!"

"Shawn how did you found out?" mom asked.

"I don't it was just a feeling that I knew him. I just assumed he was my brother because he looked exactly like me,"

"Shawn I didn't mean to lie to you all of these years I just didn't know how to tell you," My dad said.

"You kept in contact? You were the one who balled him out 3 years ago weren't you Henry?" Juliet grabbed my hand.

"Yes he knew who I was and I bailed him out,"

"Well for some reason he is hunting Shawn we need to find out why," Juliet said softly.

"Easy I grew up with my real parents, I have a better life, pick one. I don't care I just want him jail," I yelled.

"You don't mean that?" My dad asked.

"No dad I mean it, I want him in jail and away from me and Juliet. You can hang out with him but I want him nowhere near me or my family," I turned and walked away into Juliet and I's bedroom I sat on the bed and buried my head in my knees.

_**JULIET**_

"No dad I mean it, I want him in jail and away from me and Juliet. You can hang out with him but I want him nowhere near me or my family," He turned and walked away into our bedroom. I licked my lips and turned back to Henry and Maddie.

"I think it's best if you leave," I said. They nodded and got up before Maddie left she turned to me and said:

"Talk to him will you?"

"I don't know he is pretty upset,"

"What would you have done?" She asked leaving and shutting the door behind her. That really got me thinking… What would I have done? I sighed and walked into the bedroom. Shawn's head was buried in his knees I sat next to him on the bed. I put my hand on his back and stroked up and down it. He uncurled from his ball and rested his head on my lap. He was crying. Shawn had done a lot of crying lately.

"Shawn? Baby are you okay?" I asked. He nodded weakly, I felt tears forming in my eyes I whipped them away quickly. Not only was I thinking about what Maddie had said I was also thinking about what Shawn had said. _"No dad I mean it, I want him in jail and away from me and Juliet. You can hang out with him but I want him nowhere near me or my family," _My family. What did that mean? I knew Shawn and I were going to get married making us family but was that his way of telling me he wanted kids?

"It's okay," I soothed running my fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING I LOVE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS.<strong>


	7. Or Just Jail

I do not own Psych or the people in it sadly...

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet POV<strong>

"It's okay," I soothed running my fingers through his hair. He fell asleep shortly afterwards, when I was sure he would be sleeping for a while I got up and grabbed my phone. I had to call Carlton and let him know what I knew. I walked into the hallway and dialed his number.

"Lassiter."

"Carlton I have so information,"

"O'Hara?" he asked.

"Who else?" I shot back.

"Okay tell me your information."

"Jeremiah Bates is Shawn's twin brother."

"Oh man there's two of them?" he sighed.

"Yes and it seems that he is out to ruin Shawn's life somehow."

"Well I could arrest them both…" he thought aloud.

"Carlton!" I snapped.

"Alright I'll tell the Chief, It's late O'Hara get some sleep."

"You too Carlton," He hung up and I put my phone on the counter. I turned back around and walked back into the bedroom. Shawn was still fast asleep. I climbed into bed next to him I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I fell asleep a few minutes later holding his hand.

It was cold. I opened my eyes and the space on the bed next to me was empty. I sat up and rubbed my eyes it was 3:00 in the morning. The window was wide open, and there was banging that's when I remembered what Henry had told me.

"Shawn?" I called. No answer just banging. I stood up and walked down the hallway. Shawn was in the living room he eyes were wide open and he was walking into the kitchen.

"Shawn?" I said his name slowly. He opened a drawer and pulled out a knife.

"Shawn! Don't!" I yelled running to him and I tried to grab the knife but he held it up high.

"Don't you see Jules? Spike is after me and he wants me dead so I'll do it for him," He pushed me away with one hand. With the other he had the knife and he lowered it closer to his neck. I never knew he was so strong.

"Shawn no!" No!" I screamed. Even though his eyes were open and he was talking I could tell he still had no idea what he was doing.

"Shawn!" I shouted his name and it seemed to wake him. The knife dropped out of his hand and it clanged against the floor. He blinked a few times.

"Jules?" He looked at me I had tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused. He saw how his hand was pushing and keeping me away from him. He looked at the ground and saw the knife.

"Oh no Jules, I'm sorry." he lowered his hand, I ran to him and hugged him. "Jules did I hurt you?" He was more cornered about me then he was with himself.

"I'm fine, Shawn how are you?" I asked my arms still around his neck.

"Did… Did I try to…" he stuttered. I shook my head.

"Yourself, you tried to kill yourself."

"And you saw it?" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Jules," He hugged me tight.

"Shawn where is your medicine?"

"In the drawer to the left of the sink," I broke away from him I found his medicine and I got him some water I handed it to him. He took them both quickly.

"Shawn lets go back to bed," I grabbed his arm and we walked back into the bedroom. We both didn't fall asleep. I had no idea what was going through his mind but all I saw was the picture of him lowering the knife to his neck. I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if I hadn't woken up when I did. Would I wake up to a lifeless fiancé in the kitchen? I didn't want to think about it.

**Shawn POV**

I held Juliet close to me. I was careless. I should have taken the medicine as soon as I had gotten home and I didn't. The result? I almost killed myself in front of my soul mate. Juliet was awake next to me but I didn't speak to comfort her. I just held her close. We stayed awake and quite until around 7 when she finally fell back asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I got up quietly and carefully I took a shower and made coffee. There was a knock at the door before I took the first sip. I sighed and walked over and answered it was Lassie, Gus and Jessica.

"Hey guys come in," I welcomed. They all came in.

"Shawn why is there a knife on the floor?" Gus asked.

"Oh it fell from the counter I just forgot to pick it up," I went over and put it back in the drawer. Gus gave me a look he knew the truth and I wasn't fooling him.

"Where's O'Hara?" Lassie looked around.

"She's asleep, we didn't get much sleep last night."

"I don't want to know why," Lassie mumbled walking to the couch I went to go too when Gus put his hand on my chest.

"You almost did huh?" he whispered.

"If Juliet hadn't been there… Yeah I would have," He nodded and took Jessica to go sit with Lassie.

"I need to talk to O'Hara," Lassie told me. I got my cup of coffee I walked and sat across from him.

"No Lassie she's asleep and she is going to stay that way. You can talk to me," He nodded.

"I found a file of adoption for your… brother," He paused before he said brother.

"He's not my brother," I took a sip.

"Okay I found the Adoption file for Jeremiah Bates. Both of your parents signed it he was adopted 2 weeks later to a Mr. And Mrs. Bates. They lived in Texas but moved out here to Santa Barbra 10 years ago."

"I was traveling around at that time," I mumbled.

"Yes he applied to SBU but he didn't get in. So he then applied to SDSU he got in studied mechanics and science. He dropped out 3 years later returning to Santa Barbra,"

"That when this all started," Gus stated. I nodded.

"So Spike wants me dead,"

"Or just in Jail," Lassie shrugged.

"Or in Jail," I repeated.


	8. Dream Sequence

Another chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

I rubbed my eyes and zoned out against Lassie's talking.

_"Shawn what are you doing?" Juliet asked looking up at me._

_"I am cleaning out your gutters they are so dirty," It was true. I was standing on a ladder cleaning out my fiancées gutters out._

_"Shawn come down here please," She begged. I sighed and slid down the ladder._

_"Jules I'll never be able to finish prepping the place if you keep distracting me,"_

_"I thought you loved it when I distracted you?" she smiled._

_"I do but I want to get all of this done so we can finally move in together."_

_"Shawn we already live together."_

_"No we spend every day at your house we sleep here every night. But it's your house not our house."_

_"Honey it is our house." She said._

_"No our house is a house we pick together." She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her close to me. I kissed her it was a passionate kiss that I didn't want to end. _

_"Jules…" I whined when she pulled away._

_"Shawn some new people are moving in across the street and they have kids," She rested her forehead on mine. _

_"Oh just let them see," I kissed her neck. She waited a few moments before pushing my away._

_"Shawn I love you, you know that. But I am not going to make out with you in front of a bunch of kids and that's final."_

_"Fine," I kissed her soft lips one last time._

_"You see Shawn they already hate us," She turned to a man who was standing in his yard staring at us._

_"Jules all he sees is a beautiful woman kissing a handsome man." I went to kiss her again but she put a finger to my lips._

_"Later," She whispered. She slipped from my grasp and walked inside the house. I watched her walk away and I am not ashamed to say I was staring at her ass. Because I was and it was damn sexy. I looked back at the man he was still watching me. He had brown hair, green eyes and he looked around my age and I waved to him before I went back to cleaning the gutters._

_"Freak," I murmured._

"Guster do something," Lassie said. Then I felt something cold running down my back I jumped up.

"What was that!" I stuck my hand down my shirt and pulled out some ice cubes.

"You need to pay attention Shawn," Jessica said standing up and walking to my bedroom.

"What did I miss?" Lassie rolled his eyes and continued to talk…

**Juliet POV**

_Banging and rattling were coming from the roof. I walked outside Shawn was on a ladder doing something. _

_"Shawn what are you doing?" I asked looking up at him._

_"I am cleaning out your gutters they are so dirty," It was true. He was standing on a ladder cleaning out my gutters._

_"Shawn come down here please," I begged. He sighed and slid down the ladder._

_"Jules I'll never be able to finish prepping the place if you keep distracting me,"_

_"I thought you loved it when I distracted you?" I smiled._

_"I do but I want to get all of this done so we can finally move in together."_

_"Shawn we already live together,"_

_"No we spend every day at your house we sleep here every night. But it's your house not our house." He stated._

_"Honey it is our house,"_

_"No our house is a house we pick together," I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me it was a passionate kiss that I loved and he knew it I was sad to break it._

_"Jules…" He whined when I pulled away._

_"Shawn some new people are moving in across the street and they have kids," I rested my forehead on his. _

_"Oh just let them see," He kissed my neck. I waited a few moments before pushing him away._

_"Shawn I love you, you know that. But I am not going to make out with you in front of a bunch of kids and that's final."_

_"Fine," He kissed my lips._

_"You see Shawn they already hate us," I turned and a man who was standing in his yard staring at us from across the street._

_"Jules all he sees is a beautiful woman kissing a handsome man," He went to kiss me again but I put a finger to his lips._

_"Later," I whispered. I slipped from his grasp and walked inside the house. I walked into the kitchen and started making lunch. From the kitchen window I saw him wave then he got right back to work. That man was still watching Shawn. _

"Juliet wake up," Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes Jessica was sitting in front of me. Shawn was nowhere in sight and that freaked me out after last night.

"Shawn. Where's Shawn?" I asked.

"Relax. He is the other room with boys," Boys? Oh. Carlton, Gus and maybe Henry but I'm pretty sure no Henry.

"Wow Gus was right,"

"What?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"He always said you and Shawn have something special he was right,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You woke up and Shawn wasn't here and you freaked I would have just assumed he was somewhere in the house but you lost it."

"Oh yeah just a… uh bad dream." I rubbed my neck.

"Really? What happened?"

"I forgot,"

"I hate it when that happens. Shawn said you didn't get much sleep I'm going to guess it was the nightmare?" I nodded.

"Okay let's get you something to eat," She offered me her hand. Ever since she and Gus had started dating me and Jessica became close friends I accepted her hand we walked in to the living room.

"You two are complete idiots!" Carlton shouted.

"Lassiter calm down," Gus said.

"No not only do I have to deal with you two clowns there is another Spencer I need more guns," he yelled.

"Lassie when was the last time you expressed yourself?" Shawn asked,

"You mean when was the last time I had sex? That is none of your business," Carlton snapped.

"Oh god no," Shawn and Gus gaged.

"I meant when was the last time you shot something," Shawn kept gaging.

"I don't know," Carton smiled.

"My god I won't be able to eat for weeks," Shawn gasped.

"Shawn stop being a big baby… more like months," Gus corrected.

"Well said my man," They fist bumped. Jessica and I shared a like it said _"These are our men,"_

* * *

><p><em>Who is the man watching Shawn? To find out you must continue reading! <em>


	9. Finally Found

**Juliet POV**

"Shawn. Leave Carlton alone," I said walking into the living room.

"Jules? What are you doing up?" he walked over to me.

"What? I'm just supposed to sleep all day?" I questioned.

"No I mean you were just really tired." he scratched the top of his head.

"We both are tired but I had a dream and I think…"

"Jeremiah Bates was in it?" he finished.

"How did you know?"

"I think we had the same flashback,"

"Flashback?" Carlton asked. I looked at Shawn and he nodded.

"Before we sold the old house Shawn and I were fixing up the house one day. I was working in the kitchen, and Shawn was working outside. Some new people moved in across the street a man, 2 kids and a woman. I think the man might have been Jeremiah Bates." I told them.

"He had two kids and a wife?" Carlton asked I nodded. "On his file it says he married a girl named Amber Duncan. She has two kids Marcus and Charlie Duncan their father is no… one knows but Jeremiah Bates adopted them." Carlton said handing me a file.

"If he has kids how can we not track him?" Gus asked.

"Gus we haven't tried to track him yet but we should." Shawn turned to Carlton.

"I know I have an ABP out for him but so far no luck." Carlton said.

"You're not going to find him with an APB we need to go search for him." Shawn insisted.

"Spencer there is nothing you can do," Carlton told him and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I can," he turned around and started to walk outside.

"Shawn stop it's supposed to…" Shawn went outside and shut the door behind him.

"Rain…" I finished, thunder boomed and Shawn came in soaking wet.

"It's raining," he pointed outside with his thumb.

"Gus we should get going before it starts pouring," Jessica said Gus nodded and they left.

"I guess I should go to," Carlton said I nodded he left.

"Shawn get in the bathroom," I sighed. He nodded and walked into the bathroom I followed him.

"Shawn you should listen to me more," I helped him out of the shirt.

"Look I just want him in jail,"

"I know you do," he leaned down and kissed me.

**Shawn POV**

I leaned down and kissed her. I couldn't stand it.

"Shawn…" Before she continued I kissed her again. This time she kissed me back.

"Jules I love you and I will protect you from him," I played with her hair she stepped back.

"Shawn I don't think you are going to like what I have to say," I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"What do you have to say?"

"Shawn I don't think Jeremiah is trying to hurt you..." She finished slowly.

"Then why else would he lie and tell people I'm not psychic?"

"Have you maybe thought that he just may want to spend some time with you or the family? Maybe he just wants to get to know the Spencer's-"

"Jules what are you talking about?" I cut her off.

"Shawn he was adopted. He never got to grow up with his real family. All he wants is to share his family with his real blood family,"

"Why would he turn me in?"

"He may just need to get some attention or he… I don't know Shawn he may just want to spend some time with the family he never knew." I did see her point a little. I was going to say something when her phone rang.

"O'Hara?" She answered.

"Hey Carlton,"

"You got him?" She hung up.

"They found him, they found Jeremiah Bates," she smiled. I grabbed the wet shirt and put it back on.

"Let's go Jules!" I shouted running outside.

"Shawn! The rain!" She called. I didn't care about the rain. I didn't care if I got sick and had to say in bed for weeks all I cared about was the fact that they had found Jeremiah Bates.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short but I had to set up.<p> 


	10. Out And In

**Shawn POV**

As soon as we entered the stations parking lot and Jules parked I jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Shawn!" Juliet called I walked into the man lobby a woman and two kids were standing there. I froze and watched them.

"Spencer!" Lassie screamed I turned and walked over to him. "You stay behind that mirror. Understand?" he commanded I nodded.

"Okay than O'Hara you and I will interrogate him. Spencer you and your father and your mother will be in the viewing room." He turned and walked down the hall way.

"Wait my mom and dad?" I asked. Juliet touched my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Everything will be fine," She turned and followed Lassie. I sighed and looked back at the woman and two kids.

"Come on Shawn," Gus put a hand on my shoulder and we walked to the room. My mother and father were already there. I ignored them and looked into the integration room. Jeremiah was sitting there looking around; it was amazing how much he looked like me. The door opened Jules and Lassie walked in.

"Mr. Bates is it?" Lassie asked walking and sitting across from him.

"You tell me you have the file," Bates sounded like me as well. Lassie must have noticed because he looked up with a shocked face.

"It says here your name is Jeremiah Spencer."

"Bates!" He snapped.

"Jeremiah Bates," Lassie corrected.

"Okay Mr. Bates can you tell me where you got the information that Mr. Spencer is a fraud?" Juliet questioned.

"I already told you I've known him my whole life…" Bates said. I lost it and left the viewing room and I walked into the interrogation room instead.

"Shawn," Juliet turned.

"No you liar I have never you seen before in my life!" I yelled.

"Spencer calm down," Lassie warned.

"No Lassie I will not calm down!" I said. Jeremiah stood up and repeated what I said.

"No Lassie I will not calm down!" He smiled.

"This is not funny," I snapped at him. "You told them I was a fake Psychic when I'm a real one!" I shouted at him.

"Will Shawnee it's the truth." He looked at me. I glared at him and he glared right on back.

"No it's not where did you get that information?" I asked softly.

"If you must know a man approached me he said to go into the station and tell a Detective O'Hara that you were a fraud."

"But I'm not a fraud."

"I believe you I truly do."

"Okay than Spencer why don't you just talk to him." Lassie said sarcastically.

"No he's lying again," I pointed at Jeremiah.

"Wow you have trust issues," Jeremiah said putting a hand over his heart.

"No your eyes, you won't look me in the eye you keep looking anywhere but in the eyes." I said to him.

"You are quite observant,"

"Helps when you're a psychic,"

"Spencer what do you want to do with him?" Lassie asked me. Juliet touched my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Whatever you want Lassie," I finally whispered. Lassie nodded he took Jeremiah back into the holding cells.

"Shawn are you sure you did the right thing?" she asked as we approached her desk.

"Jules I think I did,"

"You sent your twin to prison, are you alright?" She asked.

"Not to prison just holding cells,"

"Shawn he has a family. What would you want if the situation was reversed?" She grabbed my arm.

"I guess I'd want to get back to you as soon as I could," She nodded. I licked my lips and ran down the hallways looking for Lassie.

**Juliet POV**

I watched Shawn run down the hall way looking for Carlton. I knew this was harder on him than he led people to believe. Henry and Maddie walked over to me.

"I talked to him. He's going to get Carlton to free him," I told Maddie she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Juliet,"

"It had to be done and I guess its right." She let go off me. Shawn and Jeremiah came walking up the steps together.

"Shawn," Maddie said, she rushed over and tried to hug him but he shook her off. He walked over to me. He placed a hand over the small of my back and he whispered:

"Come on lets go and get out of here before I change my mind," I nodded and grabbed his hand we walked out of the station.

"Shawn! Wait!" Jeremiah called he ran up to Shawn and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn I…" He started but Shawn cut him off.

"Look just because I told Lassie to let you go doesn't mean I won't try to put your ass in jail. Now stay away from me." Shawn turned and walked away. I started to follow Shawn when Jeremiah grabbed my arm. He and Shawn and the same touch and that scared me.

"He doesn't hate me does he?" He asked before I could answer, Shawn called my name.

"Juliet! Let's go," I turned and walked over to where Shawn was. We got into the car and we drove away. Because of all the rain, traffic was bad and slow and Shawn isn't a patient kind of guy, so every couple of seconds he was honking the horn.

"Shawn he really wants you to like him," I told him.

"That bastard was lying the whole time. I don't want you anywhere near him," He simply said.

"Shawn he's your brother, you have to see him some time."

"I've gone this long without having to seem him I can just go longer,"

"Shawn I think you are the older twin,"

"What does this have to do with anything?" he looked at me.

"Nothing it's just the way you two are acting. All he wants is your approval and you hate him."

"I hate him because he is trying to ruin my life and I'm going to find out why. If it's the last thing I do."

"Ugh I hate that saying especially when you say it," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you mean the words you say and it scares me,"

"Don't worry It won't be the last thing I do," He looked at me with a smile. "Hopefully," He added as an afterthought. I smacked his arm and he laughed.


	11. Piece Of Me

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS COME...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JULIET<strong>_

Half hour later we got to the apartment.

"Shawn did you take your medication?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Don't you think you should?"

"Jules did Luke and Lorelai get married?" He asked.

"Shawn first of all no they did not, secondly you need to stop your obsession with Gilmore Girls and thirdly why are you even watching that show? It's a girl show," He rolled his eyes.

"First of all Lorelai and Luke are perfect each other, secondly I don't not have an obsession, and last but least you showed me that show and it is not a girl show," He defended.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of the pills and an empty glass I handed them to him, than I walked away.

"Jules!" He called. I ignored him and walked into the bedroom and I shut the door. Shawn and Jeremiahs touch was exactly the same, their speech and personality was the same too. The only thing that was different between them was that Shawn seemed softer than his brother. But Jeremiah was more open to trust like he trusted everyone. I took off my work cloths and changed into one of Shawn's old t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. Shawn walked in and put his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked him he nodded.

"Did you take your pills?" He nodded again.

"Jules I want to give you something," He let go of me and walked over to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a tiny velvet box he walked back gave it to me and resumed his previous position.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see," I opened the box and inside was a silver locket. I took it out of the box it had my name carved in it.

"Open it," He said. I opened the locket and inside was a picture of the two us at last year's Christmas party.

"Shawn… It's beautiful,"

"I would have gotten gold but gold it's to cliché,"

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You don't like it?" He asked sadly.

"No I love it I just want to why you are giving it to me,"

"I love you and I just want to show you that you'll always have a piece of me,"

"Shawn where is this all coming from?"

"When I found out I had a twin I thought maybe that you'll…"

"Leave him for you?" I finished he nodded. I turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Why would you think that?" I asked softly.

"He looks like me, and talks like me but he has a way better personality, and if you like me than you will defiantly love him," I kissed him.

"Shawn he may look like you and talk like you but you are so much sweeter than him and I fell in love with you not him,"

"But Jules…" I cut him off with another kiss.

"By now you have to know that I love you, It's always been you Shawn. I will never leave you and I will always love you," I kissed him again, he took the locket from my hands and put it around my neck I touched it and smiled.

"Now stop worrying love everything is going to be fine. Now how about I make dinner?"

"Well I am kind of hungry,"

"Mac and cheese?"

"I love Mac and cheese,"

"I know you do," I kissed him again then went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

_**SHAWN**_

Juliet walked into the kitchen and started making dinner, I watched her from the bedroom. It's not that i don't trust her, I know when she says she loves me she means it. I guess I'm just a little insecure I mean this guy is my twin literally he is my clone. I thought about what Juliet had said, he is my brother he is a part of me. Than why do I hate him so much? He should hate me not the other way around. Juliet kept reaching up and touching the locket.

"You like the locket?" I asked she jumped.

"No I love it,"

"Then why do you keep touching it?"

"I just want to make sure it's real that this isn't a dream,"

"It's not a dream trust me," She froze and touched her head.

"Jules are you okay?"

"Head rush happens when I'm sleep deprived," She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Cute very cute,"

"Learned it from you," She shrugged.

"Guess we are both sleep deprived," I rubbed my eyes she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You rub your eyes when you are tired, I noticed that."

"That's true that's always how my dad used to be able to tell if I was tired. It just became a habit,"

"Shawn can you shred the cheese?" She asked.

"With an actual shredder?" I asked excited.

"Maybe I'll shred you watch the noodles," She handed me a wooden spoon.

"How come you always get to use the sharp stuff," I grumbled.

"Do you remember last time you use a sharp object?"

"No," I lied.

"You got scared and cut yourself," She smirked.

"Jules I'm telling you that knife wanted to kill me,"

"Shawn it was a plastic butter knife. My 8 year old niece can use one of those,"

"Your niece is just skilled," She laughed. Finally after hours of slaving over a hot stove stirring the water and noodles (Because Jules wouldn't let me do anything else) dinner was ready.

"You see Jules after hours of working dinner is served,"

"Shawn we were only in there for 20 minutes,"

"That's what I said hours Jules, Hours." She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. My phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Edward Scissorhands," I answered.

"Shawn? You did not just watch Edward Scissorhands?" Gus asked.

"No but I want to,"

"You know that's right,"

"What are you doing? Why are you calling me?"

"You are harsh can't a guy call his best friend?"

"Gus…"

"Alright I need your help is Juliet there?" He asked I turned Juliet was watching me.

"Of course Jules Is here why?"

"Can you go into another room?" I sighed and walked two feet to the kitchen.

"Okay,"

"Shawn I want to purpose to Jessica,"

"Whoa what? That's cool man, What's the problem?"

"I'm a little shy,"

"Gus if you can pee in front of the class in the 11th grade and go back the very next day you can do anything," I hung up on him.

"Why was Gus calling?" Jules asked adding some more cheese to her dish.

"He wants to purpose to Jess but he is too scared,"

"Aww that is so sweet,"

"Jules?"

"What?"

"Piece of me?" She touched her locket.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE TELL ME... IS THERE TOO MUCH SHULES? <strong>


	12. Angel, You've Got Wings Baby

**THERE ARE SOME THINGS FROM GILMORE GIRLS SEASON ONE EPISODE ONE "PILOT". I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR GILMORE GIRLS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

(On TV Screen)

"Lorelai: Please Luke Please Please Please,

Luke: How Many Cups Have You Had This Morning?

Lorelai: None,

Luke: Plus?

Lorelai: Five, But Yours Is Better

Luke: You Have A Problem,

Lorelai: Yes I Do,

Luke grabs the cup and fills it up.

Luke: Junkie,

Lorelai: Angel You've Got Wings Baby."

"Shawn I know you are not watching Gilmore Girls?" Gus walks in and tells me, I pause the TV.

"Gus leave me alone. Let me be in Stars Hollow," I tell him I hit play on the remote

(On TV Screen)

Lorelai walks away and sits down. The phone rings Luke turns and answers it he says:

Luke: Luke's?"

"Shawn that's enough," Gus turns the TV off.

"Dude that child was going to flirt with her," I pressed on, on the remote, Gus unplugged the TV.

"Man what's your problem?" I asked

"Shawn are you okay?" Gus asked walking to go sit at his desk.

"Yeah, Man why does every one keep asking me that?" I said throwing a sponge ball in the air and catching it.

"Um you find out you have a twin, he ties to ruin your life, than he kind of hits on your fiancé after you saved his ass," I jumped up.

"He hit on Juliet!" I yelled.

"Okay I thought you knew that," Gus leaned back in to his seat.

"No I did not know that!" I jumped up and down.

"Shawn calm down go back to watching Gilmore Girls it will calm you down," He said cautiously.

"NO! GUS! THIS IS NOTHING LORELAI OR RORY CAN FIX!" I walked over to grab the keys to the Blueberry but my foot slammed into the desk.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my foot and hopped on one leg,

"Shawn what happened?" Gus stood up.

"The desk it kicked me!" I kicked it with my other foot.

"Ow," I moaned,

"Shawn you are an idiot," Gus sat down in his Chair.

"I am not," I grabbed the keys and started to walk out of the office.

"Whoa Shawn get back here," Gus said doing something on his laptop.

"Gus I have to go into my little blue car and drive to my fiancé,"

"Shawn it's my car and get your butt over here,"

"Actually Gus it's a company car as you always tell me," I walked over to peer over Gus's shoulder he shot me a look.

"Look its Jeremiah and your parents with his family," Gus was on Facebook and he was on Jeremiahs page. There was a caption under the photo,

"Me and my parents, my REAL parents." Gus read. In the photo my mom, dad and Jeremiah were at the beach they were hugging each other.

"Look at his status," Gus went down.

"I finally found my real family Dad: Henry Spencer, Mom: Madeline Spencer, Uncle: Jack Spencer, Brother: Dead," I read.

"Shawn when did you die?" Gus looked up and asked.

"Last night maybe, I don't know!"

"Come on we have to get to the station..." Gus stood up and grabbed my arm.

_**Juliet**_

"I still say Spencer is faking it," Carlton said pacing in front of my desk. I looked at the clock it wasn't even noon yet.

"Carlton Shawn isn't faking it," I rubbed my temples.

"Lassie!" Shawn screamed, Carlton turned and I looked past him. Shawn and Gus were walking towards us. Shawn looked Angry no not angry pissed, he looked pissed. Gus looked scared and frightened.

"Spencer what in the world?" Carlton asked.

"Look at this," Shawn grumbled he walked behind me pulled my chair and me away from the desk.

"Shawn what's going on?" I asked getting angry. He logged into the computer (yes he knows my password) He went on Facebook and logged into his account. He typed Jeremiah Bates in on the search he went to his page and scrolled down.

"Read this," He pointed to a status. I scooted my chair up to the desk and read:

"I finally found my real family Dad: Henry Spencer, Mom: Madeline Spencer, Uncle: Jack Spencer, Brother: Dead," I looked up at Shawn that was why he was pissed.

"Wait he said you are dead?" Carlton clarified.

"Yes Lassie isn't that a threat?" Shawn asked.

"Well yeah seeing as in you are alive unless you have another brother," He joked.

"This isn't funny Lassie," Shawn snapped.

"Alright sorry, Yes Spencer I would qualify that as a threat,"

"What are you going to?" Gus asked.

"We are going to arrest him,"

"Arrest whom?" The chief walked over to us her arms crossed.

"Shawn was threated,"

"By?" She asked concern spreading across her face.

"Jeremiah," Shawn mumbled.

"Your brother?" She asked.

"He isn't my brother," Shawn snapped again.

"He posted this," I showed the chief the message.

"Alight Lassiter and O'Hara bring him back in, No one threatens my Psychic," She said. She stood up and patted Shawn's shoulder as she walked away.

"Dude I think Vick likes you know," Gus said he looked at me.

"I mean in a professional way," He stuttered.

"Let's go," Carlton grabbed his keys and led the way to the car. In the car I sat in the back with Shawn.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," He snapped at me.

"Whoa okay Shawn do not snap at me I didn't do anything," I told him.

"I'm sorry Jules," He dug his face into his knees. I sighed and rubbed his back. Carlton and Gus were arguing about something they didn't even notice me or Shawn.

"Shawn I'm just asking that because I care about you," I told him softly. He looked up.

"I know Jules, this is just all happening to fast,"

"Are you talking about your family or us?" I asked kind of scared about his answer.

"What? No never we are fine, we are perfect it's my family," He grabbed my hand.

"You know we are going to get married right?"

"Yes I know that,"

"That means your family is my family you can tell me what's going on," I said. Gus turned around.

"Guys it looks like traffic is really bad," He said I nodded.

"I know I can tell you anything," Shawn mumbled grabbing my attention.

"Then tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Just a week ago my dad actually told me he was proud of me and now I don't exist. I mean they went off together and they didn't even invite me,"

"Would you even have gone?"

"NO but an invite would have been nice," He slouched back into the seat and crossed his arms a frown on his face. I kissed his cheek he smiled, he kissed me on my lips.

"Please stop," Carlton asked looking at us from his review mirror.

"Why Lassie?"

"It's disgusting," Carlton looked at Gus and Gus shrugged, Shawn tapped my shoulder than he patted his lap. I smiled and laid my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Angel You've got wings baby," He whispered and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID!<strong>


	13. Family Vs Justice

**YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN PSYCH.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

"Shawn! Juliet!" Gus yelled smacking my leg, I sat up carefully not wanting to wake Juliet.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Were here," Gus got out of the car. I yawned and shook Juliet's shoulder.

"Jules were here," She sat up and stretched.

"Have a good nap?" I asked. She nodded and looked outside.

"Let's go Spencer!" Lassie banged on the window.

"How mad do you think he could get?" I asked Jules.

"Shawn don't even think about," Jules stood up and got out of the car I got out behind her.

"Do you see them?" Gus asked looking around.

"No I don't," I sighed. I took Jules's hand in mine and walked down the beach near the water.

"Shawn we should be looking for your brother," Jules said.

"I know this way I can look for them and spend time with you," I kissed her cheek.

"Shawn be serious," She laughed.

"Yes Spencer," Lassie said from behind me.

"You know you don't have to follow me?" I turned to him and walked backwards.

"Oh I know," He said.

"Shawn," Gus turned me around and I saw them. My father and mother were by the water playing with two kids. Jeremiah was with them. Lassie passed me and went up to him.

"Lassiter what are you doing here?" My dad asked, Lassie took out his hand cuffs.

"Jeremiah Bates you under arrest for threating to kill Shawn Spencer," Lassie handcuffed him.

"What?" My dad turned and looked at me. I licked my lips.

"No I didn't!" Jeremiah said.

"We have evidence," Lassie said.

"What evidence?" Jeremiah asked.

"Evidence," Lassie walked him off.

"Lassiter! Get back here!" Henry demanded, Lassie ignored him. I turned away from my mother and fathers glances and walked away from them. I walked down the beach to the pier I sat on the edge.

"_Dad can we go to the beach?" I asked._

"_Shawn why would you want to spend a day at the beach?"_

"_Its hot and we live right across from it," I pointed to the blue ocean._

"_Shawn do you know what lives in the ocean?"_

"_Yea fish, sharks and eels,"_

"_Okay and do you know what they do in the ocean?"_

"_Um they swim and live?"_

"_They die, Pee, poop, and eat. That ocean is full of dead bodies,"_

"_Dad I just want to go in the water,"_

"_Shawn if you want to go in the water take a shower tonight,"_

I threw a rock into the ocean. Jules came and sat next to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know as a kid my dad would never let me go to the beach? At least not with him." I threw another rock.

"And now he is in the ocean with people he barely knows," She wrapped her arms around my right arm and she rested her head on my shoulder.

_**JULIET**_

After Shawn left Carlton walked Jeremiah to the car and took him to the station. I told him Shawn and I would get a cab home. Gus rode back with Carlton and Henry and Maddie went somewhere on the beach with the two little kids while the wife went to the station. I walked along the beach looking for Shawn I found him at the edge of the pier. I sat next to him.

"What's up?" I asked seeing something was wrong.

"You know as a kid my dad would never let me go to the beach? At least not with him," He threw a rock into the water.

"And now he is in the ocean with people he barely knows," I wrapped my arm around his and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Shawn you need to stop worrying about what you didn't have and focus on what you do have," I told him. He nodded.

"I know Jules, I got you. I should be happy. I just… he never did any of this stuff with me," He looked down. I had no idea what to say, I didn't have the best relationship with my dad either.

"Shawn I love you and hate seeing you so sad," He looked at me than he looked away. You could see Henry and Maddie playing with kids in the water. Shawn stood up and walked over to the railing. I looked up and watched him. He was upset and he needed to vent but he was holding it in. And in any second he was going to blow and it wasn't going to pretty. I was right. He blew. He backed up from the railing and he paced from side to side, after 5 rounds he finally lost it and punched one of the railings snapping the old rotten wood. Shawn put his elbows on the top of the railing and he put his head in his hands and his body started shaking. When I couldn't stand to see him like this I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back and cried into my shoulder.

"Shawn it's okay," I ran my fingers through his hair. This was a side of Shawn I never got to see and when I did I was always scared. Shawn was always so strong and calm only freaking out when it came to me or Gus. Even when it was Gus he didn't show much emotion but with me. He would really freak out. When Shawn Spencer was crying or freaking out things were bad. I continued to rub his back until he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Jules," He pulled back.

"No Shawn it's okay you need to vent," I stroked my thumb over his wet cheek. He grabbed my hand and held it in place on his cheek.

"Sometimes I don't know how to get through day. Sometimes I just want to die and get it all over with," he sighed, his words shocked me.

"But then I see you and you help me through it," He said.

"Shawn its what I do," I smiled and hugged him.

"Shawn!" A voice called. I didn't need to turn to tell it was Henry. Shawn tensed up in my arms.

"It's okay," I whispered in his ear. I turned to walk away to give them privacy.

"No Jules don't go," He pleaded. I nodded and stood by his side. Henry walked over to us his arms crossed against his chest.

"Are you jealous Shawn?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn retorted.

"You had your brother arrested then set free than arrested again,"

"And? He can have you and mom. I don't care and I don't want either of you," Shawn shrugged. Henry shook his head, and walked away.

"Come on Shawn lets go to the station," I held his hand and we walked to the street. Shawn hailed a Taxi we got in and made out way to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY IF SHAWN SEEMED LIKE A WIMP. I WAS JUST WRITEING HOW I WOULD FEEL AND WHAT I DO IF I WAS IN THIS SITUATION.<strong>


	14. Friday Night's Alright For Fighting

**I DO NOT OWN PSYCH.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

I paid the Taxi man our fare and Juliet and I walked in together.

"Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, Mr. Guster and all Spencer's in my office please," The Chief called. Juliet and I walked into the room. Lassie and Juliet went and stood behind The Chief. Gus was on the side of the desk my father and mother were on the left side of the room I was on the right.

"Now I understand you are having some… family issues." The Chief said slowly.

"And we want you guys to fix it," Gus said.

"Yes but you all have to be willing to agree," The Chief put her hand on the desk.

"Shawn doesn't listen to any one so that isn't going to happen," My dad said.

"MY father is self-centered he cares about himself that's it," I said.

"The kid is an idiot," He snapped turning to me.

"This kid gets it from his horrible father!" I yelled.

"So it's all my fault you had a horrible child hood!"

"Yes you put me in police situations and trained me!"

"I was helping you!"

"Helping me? You locked me in a car for 2 days with one bottle of water and 2 energy bars!" I yelled. The Chief gasped and looked at my dad.

"Yet you are still here aren't you?" He shot back.

"No thanks to you," I snapped. He stepped close to me so our faces were almost touching.

"If you had been a good child maybe you wouldn't be a screw up," He said.

"Henry!" MY mom barked.

"No he's right I'm a screw up Shawn Spencer is a screw up!" I screamed.

"Tell me your honest opinion of me dad!" I yelled at him.

"You want my honest opinion about you? FINE I WISH WE HAD KEPT JEREMIAH AND NOT YOU, BECAUSE JEREMIAH WOULDN'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT! AND HE WOULD BE DOING THINGS RIGHT!" My father screamed.

"You know what? Screw it I'm tired of trying to get your approval or for you to be proud of me I'm done!" I walked over to the door and before I yanked it open my father said one last thing.

"Runaway just like you did when you were 18. Runaway like you always do," I lost it I turned and punched him in the face.

"Mr. Spencer!" Chief yelled.

"Fuck you and fuck your family," I said to my dad before walking away. I stormed out of the station, I knew I said some hurtful things but they were all true. My whole life I had been striving for my father's approval and I wanted him to be proud of me. I didn't care anymore. He could do whatever the hell he pleased, me and my father's relationship was like Emily's and Lorelai's. Except Lorelai never punched Emily… Wow maybe I am obsessed with that show. My phone rang it was Gus calling I threw my phone into the road where a car smashed it. I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. I pulled out the card the DA man had given me two days ago.

"_Mr. Spencer if you are done with this and you just want to go to jail just call me," He handed me a card._

"_Why would I do that?" I asked._

"_Sometimes things don't turn out like we want them to," He walked away and I put the card in my back pocket._

I walked to the nearest pay phone and dialed the number he answered on the first ring.

"Mr. Frost?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Its Shawn Spencer,"

"Ah Spencer what can I do for you?"

"I'm done I'm calling to turn myself in,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me where you are and I'll send a car to go get you," I told him where I was then I sat on the curb waiting for the car to come and take me to jail.

_**JULIET**_

I have never seen Shawn so angry. After he punched Henry and said some inappropriate words and walked out of the office Maddie rushed to Henry.

"Henry are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He had a bloody nose.

"WE need to find Shawn," Gus said after hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"He couldn't have gone far," Carlton said I nodded. We all ran outside. Well the Chief, Gus, Carlton and I. We ran down the street I heard crunching. I looked on the street cars were running over something green. I pointed this out to Carlton. He walked into the middle of the road I went with him. I bent down and picked up a piece of plastic. It was an IPhone case it had "PSYCH" written on it with white lettering, metal pieces that used to be a cell phone were all over the ground.

"Gus come here!" I called he and The Chief walked over to us. I held up the "PSYCH" plastic piece.

"That's Shawn's," Gus said.

"Are you positive?" Carlton asked.

"Who else do you know would have that?"

"True," Carlton said. A car passed by Carlton the windows were tinted but the men in the front seat were wearing dark suits and sunglasses.

"Watch it!" Carlton yelled at them. We continued to walk down the street we came across a pay phone. The phone was off the hook and a little piece of tan paper was on the ground. I picked it up.

_AGENT THOMAS FROST, HEAD DA_

_MOUTNY RD, 1375 SANFRANSCISO CA._

_(619)-834-2209._

It all made sense. The broken phone, the dark car, the used pay phone, Shawn was missing, and the card.

"Shawn turned himself in," I said.

"What?" I showed Carlton the card.

"Thomas Frost that was the DA agent… he arrested Spencer?" I nodded.

"That must have been that dark car that past us like 10 minutes ago. The dark windows and guys in suits," Gus put together.

"I knew they looked like DA agents," Carlton cursed.

"Chief what do we do?" I turned and asked her.

"If Shawn did indeed turn himself in there is nothing we can do, Shawn is going to Jail and we can't stop it," She said sadly. My forth worst fear had been proved. I) Shawn being locked up in a mental institution 2) Shawn likening it, 3) Shawn getting killed and 4) Shawn getting arrested. I looked at Gus. Gus was shocked everyone was. We stood on the sidewalk in silence, no one daring to break the uneasy and hateful silence that had set upon us. It was Friday night a night we would usually be in a bar or a diner celebrating another week passed. But we spent Friday night fighting and losing a friend or a love.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH SHAWN TURNED HISMSELF IN...<strong>


	15. Spike Is Free While Angel Is Caged

**I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR THE CITES.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

"Mr. Spencer?" I looked up two men in dark suits were standing in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Were here to pick you up," The Asian one said I nodded. They lifted me up by the elbows and they put me in the back seat of a car. We started going down the street the windows were tinted but I could see out them. We passed Lassie, Chief, Gus and Jules… She was watching the car. Tears started sliding down my cheeks in my decision I forgot to include Jules in all of this.

"Stop crying Spencer he'll think we hurt you or something," The white man hissed at me. We drove the 6 hours to San Francisco.

"Out," They commanded they pulled me out of the car and into a building. We went into the elevator and we rode it to the 6th floor. We walked down the hall way to Mr. Frosts office.

"Inside Spencer," The Asian one pushed me inside the room.

"Easy gentlemen he is turning himself in," Frost said standing up. They pushed me on my knees and I looked up.

"Well Mr. Spencer are you ready for jail?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do your friends know?" I shook my head.

"I didn't tell them,"

"Good don't need to make this any harder than it already is," He pulled me up and we walked down 7 flights of stairs to the holding cells.

"You will wait here until we get a hold of the FBI," Frost said locking the cell.

"Wait FBI?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Spencer your crime is punishable by death. The FBI is in charge of this investigation not me," Frost smiled and walked away. Whoa… punishable by death! I did not know that.

"Frost! Get down here!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" a guard snarled, he touch my side with an electric spear and I passed out.

_**JULIET**_

We all stood there until I broke the silence.

"We can at least try and stop him right? We have to do something," I said.

"There's nothing we can do O'Hara," The Chief said,

"But Chief …. Shawn is one of us," Carlton actually called Shawn by his first name. We all looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't think you even knew his real name," Gus said.

"Of course I do. Shawn is just a hideous name," Carlton straightened his jacket and started walking back to the station. We all followed behind him. When we got into the station it was like the Chief and Carlton switched places.

"Every one listen up!" He called. All of the officers gathered around him including Henry and Maddie.

"One of our members is missing… Well we know where he is but we don't,"

"What are you talking about Lassiter?" Henry asked moving the ice pack on his nose.

"Shawn Spencer has turned himself into the DA," Carlton announced mumbles and gasps escaped the crowd.

"We need to stop that car before it gets to San Francisco," The Chief said.

"I'm going to assign you all posts you do your job right Shawn will be back with us in no time," Carlton pulled out a white board.

"McNab I want an ABP set out on Thomas Frost and Shawn spencer," Buzz nodded and ran out of the room.

"Parker and Dobson take 4 black and whites search the city," They left.

"Everyone else I want you to look up any punishment Shawn can receive for his charges. O'Hara, Guster and Spencer's you are coming with me. But first O'Hara go and get Bates," I nodded and ran down to the holding cells. I knew exactly were Bates was being held he stood when he saw me.

"Let's go follow me," I told him opening the cell door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Like you care," I snapped walking back upstairs.

"I do care," He walked next to me. We walked to the Chiefs office.

"Finally, Okay O'Hara you, Guster and I will drive to San Francisco." Carlton said.

"Wait what's going on?" Bates asked.

"Shawn turned himself into the DA they have at least an hour head start on us," I said. A man walked into the room.

"I have acceptable punishment," He said.

"Well go on," Carlton snapped.

"There are little ones like Jail, Community service,"

"And the big one?" Gus asked.

"Death," He said slowly.

"Wait they can kill him for this?" The Chief asked.

"Yup," The man said.

"Oh my gosh," I collapsed into the chair behind me. Shawn could or was going to die?

"Don't worry Juliet we'll get him," Gus said.

"We will," Carlton confirmed.

"What do you need me for?" Bates asked.

"I want you to see the trouble you caused by lying to the police department," Carlton walked over and was inches away from Bates's face.

"If anything happens to him I will personally kill you," Carlton boomed. Bates gulped and nodded.

"Now come on we don't have all day," Carlton walked over to me and he and Gus helped me stand. We all walked outside to a van. Henry, Maddie and Bates sat in the third row. Gus, Carlton and I sat in the second, and the Chief was driving.

"Carlton you are too mad," The chief had said getting into the driver's seat. And if he couldn't drive he was going to do something useful. SO he sat in the back with me. I was sitting between Gus and him. My head was resting on Carlton's shoulder Gus was rubbing my shoulder.

"We will find him Juliet," Carlton whispered to me. Everyone was asleep except for the chief who wasn't paying a attention.

"Why are you doing this? Do you care about Shawn?" I asked.

"What? No! I care about you and you love him," He looked away from me. That was sweet of him to say. He cared about Shawn we all knew it so did Shawn. But hearing him say that was amazing.

"Thanks Carlton," I kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

_I felt something warm rubbing my back. I opened my eyes and looked over Shawn was rubbing my back he was smiling._

"_Good morning Jules,"_

"_What did you do?" I asked._

"_What did I do? Please Jules,"_

"_Shawn…" I warned. He sighed and kissed me between the shoulder blades, I shivered at his touch._

"_I can still make you do that," He said softly kissing me again on the back._

"_Shawn," I turned so I was facing him._

"_What? I can't kiss you? By the way I didn't get a good morning,"_

"_Good morning," I kissed his lips._

"_Now what did you do?" I asked again._

"_I swear I did nothing," He gave me a sly smile. He went to kiss me but I stopped him._

"_No kisses or touching until you tell me what you did," I said. He sighed and groaned._

"_All right… what I did was horrible… you have to promise not to be mad…"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Jules promise,"_

"_I promise."_

"_I… stole… your heart didn't I?" He asked with a quirky smile._

"_Shawn," I laughed. He laughed with me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him._

"_I love you," He whispered._

"_I love you," We kissed._

I woke up, we were still in the car. Carlton had moved up to the front seat so I could lay down. It was dark outside. I felt something cold against my chest I looked down. The locket Shawn had given me was shining in the dark car.

"I love you Shawn," I said clenching the locket and falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING.<strong>


	16. Opal Ring

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS COME...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JULIET<strong>_

"Guys wake up we are here," The Chief Woke us up. We all got out of the van and stretched. Bates was to stay near Carlton at all times.

"Alright we all need to stay together," The Chief said walking into the building. We all walked into the building right behind The Chief. After we got instructions to Thomas Frost's office we climbed the 6 flights of stairs. He had a shiny wooden plaque that had his name written on it in fancy lettering. We didn't knock. We just walked right into the office.

"Where is Shawn Spencer," The Chief demanded.

"Oh Shawn? The FBI is grabbing him now. Look out the window," He pointed to the window. I walked over to the window and looked outside. There was a dark van a man was shutting the sliding the door and he got into the passenger seat. The van sped off down the street.

"The van just pulled away," I said turning around. Chief sighed and Carlton moaned.

"Where would they be taking him?" I asked Frost.

"To the prison in town I believe," He said.

"Why didn't you just take him there?" Gus asked.

"Spencer is the FBI's property not mine, they wanted him they can deal with him." He looked from Gus to me.

"We need to stop that Van," I said. Henry and Maddie looked from one another. Bates was staying as far from Carlton as he could without disobeying the Chief.

"What can we do? We are way out of our jurisdiction," Carlton said.

"That hasn't stopped us before well at least not Shawn and me," Gus said. He was right he and Shawn didn't care about jurisdiction or about police protocol. When they had a lead they followed it and I think it's time we learned from them.

"Screw Jurisdiction and Screw protocol," I said aloud they all turned and looked at me.

"What do you mean O'Hara?" The Chief asked.

"We need to get Shawn back. Call the Prison tell them to wait until we got there to put him in a cell, track the car, anything that will help us get Shawn back," I explained. Gus nodded in agreement.

"You do know I'm a chief a police? I can lose my job," The Chief said.

"Yes I understand that but Shawn is a part of us. Without him the team isn't right and our jobs are useless. We need to face it without Shawn there is no SBPD and cases won't get solved," I told them all looking into each one of their eyes.

"She's right without Spencer we are fucking screwed," Carlton said. Carlton was actually agreeing with me on this. And it looks like he was back to calling Shawn, Spencer.

"What can we do?" Gus looked from me from Lassiter to the Chief.

"We stop that van," She finally said. I smiled wide so did Gus, Carlton look relieved.

"Let's go and get Shawn back," I said. Everyone nodded and retreated back to the van.

"What did the van look like?" Carlton asked turning to me. His purple long sleeved shirt had been rolled up. It was a hot day in San Francisco at least 88 degrees and I had been told it rarely goes above 85.

"Black, 2 men had been in the car a Ford I think," I said. I wiped the wet hair from my forehead. Gus was looking out the windows. Maddie, Henry and Bates were talking about something.

"Did you get a license number?" The Chief asked.

"No I did not I didn't get a good enough look at it." They had pulled away from the building about 10 minutes ago. All because of traffic we haven't gotten to the prison yet, if we were stuck here the van should be to.

"Its 90 degrees," Gus said putting his phone away. It could be a 100 degrees and I wouldn't care as long as Shawn was next to me, safe and his strong arms were wrapped around me. That's all I wanted. I never thought I would be drawn to Shawn this hard. Sure over the years we had flirted with one another, played games. But I thought it was a Joke until I realized how much Shawn dating Abigail had bothered me. That night when he turned me down at the theatre was in a way one of the best nights in my life. That night I had come to the conclusion that one day I was going to be Shawn's girlfriend and nothing was going to stop me. And I did it, I got him as my boyfriend now I have him as a fiancé and soon he will be my husband. I didn't stop fighting for him back then so why stop fighting now?

_**SHAWN**_

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was on my back in the cell I sat up and cracked my neck.

"Get up," A voice hissed. I stood up and looked at the man who was speaking. His blond hair was neatly gelled back, and his hair was also combed. His mustache was to. He grabbed me by the arm and walked me outside like I was a 5 year old. I looked around the parking lot as we passed. I noticed a van from Santa Barbra was here, Jules of course had probably convinced them all to come down.

"In the van," Mustache dude ordered. I stepped inside the van and was enclosed in darkness as he shut the door. I still thought I made the right choice. My dad was furious with me, my mom I don't know about her, Jeremiah wanted me dead, Gus wanted someone to talk to, Lassie wanted me arrested and Jules… I don't exactly know what she wants from me. I know I love her with all of my heart. That was the only bad thing to my decision. Going to Jail meant no dad or mom but it also meant no Jules. I rested my head against the cool metal wall and closed my eyes.

"_The ocean is so beautiful, don't you think Shawn?" Juliet was looking out at the ocean and I was looking at her. Juliet was the love of my love and I knew I didn't want to live without her._

"_Yeah it is," I said slowly she sighed with happiness. I moved so I was behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she relaxed into my chest. Leaning back so she was pressed against me._

"_I love you Jules," I whispered. She smiled and looked up at me never did her head leave my chest._

"_I love you too Shawn," I couldn't resist that sparkle in her eyes and I kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it was powerful. I turned her around in my arms so were were facing each other. I bent down on one knee and looked her straight in the eyes_

"_Juliet O'Hara I knew from day one that I loved you and I can't imagine my life without you. Every time I see you all I want to do is hug you and love you. When you walk away I still love you. And when I see you go do your job it scares me that one day you may not come back home and I don't want you or I die before we have married each other. So Juliet, Jules, my sweetheart will you marry me?" I asked. She stood there shocked._

"_This you and me. We are real Jules and I want you to be mine forever," I said. She smiled and nodded yes. I took out a box from my pocket and opened it. It was a thin band with an oval cut opal in the middle._

"_It's from the 80's," I added placing it on her finger she laughed._

"_Of course it is," She said smiling._

"_It's not very big but I'll get a bigger one later," I said standing up._

"_Shawn it's just perfect. It's you and that's what I love about it," She placed both hands on my chest and kissed me. I picked her up and spun her around._

"_Put me down Shawn," She squealed._

"_Alright O'Hara," I said putting her down._

"_Spencer," She corrected._

"_Spencer," I repeated tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, our foreheads resting on each other's. _

"_This is the beginning mark of a beautiful life together," She said in a low voice I kissed her._

"_It is and I can't wait to see where it goes from here," I said. We kissed one last time before she had to call her mom._

The ring had taken me weeks to figure out but now it was still hopefully on her forth finger on her left hand. That night I declared love, commitment, fidelity, eternity, honor to that one girl and I meant it. All the way.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IF I DIDNT DISCRIBE THE RING VERY WELL. PLEASE REVIEW MORE SHULES WILL TAKE PLACE IF YOU DO.<strong>


	17. Jail Time

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WOW YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

The van came to a stop, the mustache man opened the door and ushered me out. He brought me to the desk, checked me in and then handed me over to the officers. The patted me down checking for weapons (They touched me everywhere it was very weird). They took my clothes and had me shower in front of two guy guards than they checked me again. (One was probably gay). When we were finished they gave me an orange jump suit to change into. After that they moved me to my new cell. I was going to be put in my own cell. The cell was dark and cold. I had no window, a small cot with a green blanket and a single pillow. An hour later it was yard time so they took us all outside. From all of the prison movies I knew 2 things. Number One I was the lowest ring on the chain and two if I wanted to live through prison I had to grow a beard, smoke, and make friends with the top dog. I walked around the yard just looking at all of my mates.

"What you looking at Blanco?" A Japanese man asked.

"Nothing man," I raised my eye brow.

"You think I'm funny?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"No not at all," I raised my hands and started walking backwards. He picked me up and pinned me to a wall.

"You better not," He pull out a shiv and I gulped.

"Watch it dude," A tan man said punching the jap.

"You okay?" He asked offering me a hand.

"Yeah who are you?" I asked accepting his offer.

"They call me Rango," He said.

"Rango? Like the talking lizard?" I asked. He punched me in my face.

"Ow!" I yelled holding my eye this dude was strong.

"Sorry I hate it when people compare me to that rodent," He helped me back up.

"Are you the ring leader here or something?"

"Yeah I am the king of San Francisco prison," He opened his arms.

"Why help me?"

"You look like a funny man," He put his arm around my neck and we walked into a corner of the yard. Make friend with top dog CHECK.

"This is my new man…" He said to some other dudes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Shawn Spencer," I said.

"The Psychic?" He said. I nodded.

"This is Shawnington my main man," The other men nodded.

"Shawnington this Ron, Marcus and Polly," Ron and Marcus were big meaty dudes they were strong. I thought Polly was a man like in the movies but no Polly was a girl. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, I starred at a place I shouldn't have been staring I know this because she slapped me.

"Don't do it again," She warned.

"Sorry," She walked away and the men watched her leave I did too but then I felt bad and looked away. I was engaged and I was staring at another woman.

"Alright Shawn you are in the crew," Rango said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"All you need is this," He rolled up his sleeve and showed me a tattoo. It was an eagle holding a skull in one claw and a rose in the other, I poked it.

"That is so cool," I looked at it.

"Yeah it is man you need one too," He said

"Can I really get one?" I asked he nodded and walked over further into the corner. He took out a pen which I assumed was prison made tattoo ink.

"Show this to any man in here then they know you with me," He grabbed my arm and started etching the ink into my skin. I almost wanted to scream but Ron covered my mouth with his hand. 20 minutes later I was officially in their "Crew". After Yard time we went to eat dinner. I sat with Rango and his crew or my crew as well. Half through Dinner a guard came and got me and Rango saying we had visitors. His visitor was a woman mine was Jules, Lassie, Gus and The Chief.

"Shawn are you all right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah I'm good,"

"What happened to your eye Spencer?" Lassie asked, I touched my eye.

"It's just a black eye Shawnington," Rango told me. He was sitting next to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Rango,"

"Rango?" Jules asked.

"Yeah he is like the big bad in here,"

"And he hasn't beaten you up yet?" Lassie asked.

"Well he gave me the black eye but he said sorry," I told them.

"What else did you do in there?" Chief looked at me.

"Oh I got this," I rolled my sleeve up and reveled my tattoo.

"Dude you got a tattoo?" Gus asked leaning closer.

"Yeah they did like an hour ago," I showed him.

"Shawn did they use a clean needle?"

"No why would they do that?"

"What was it from?"

"A razor," Rango said nodding at me as he left I nodded back.

"Shawn that thing could be infected," Gus scrunched up his nose.

_**JULIET**_

We finally got to the prison as the black van was leaving.

"You three stay inside," Chief ordered Henry, Maddie and Bates.

"We need to see Shawn Spencer," I said to the man at the visitors desk. He had us sign in than he took us to a room. We sat down at a table and Shawn was led in shackles and hand cuffs. He walked like he owned the place.

"Shawn are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good," He said

"What happened to your eye Spencer?" Carlton asked, Shawn touched his eye.

"It's just a black eye Shawnington," A man said he was sitting next to Shawn who just smiled at him.

"Thanks Rango,"

"Rango?" I asked.

"Yeah he is like the big bad in here,"

"And he hasn't beaten you up yet?" Carlton asked.

"Well he gave me the black eye but he said sorry," Shawn told us

"What else did you do in there?" Chief looked at Shawn and asked.

"Oh I got this," He rolled up a sleeve and reveled a tattoo.

"Dude you got a tattoo?" Gus asked leaning closer.

"Yeah they did like an hour ago," Shawn showed him.

"Shawn did they use a clean needle?" Gus asked. Shawn had a tattoo? It was bad Shawn always said he would never get a tattoo. I always heard prison changed people but not this fast.

"No its not infected Rango assured me," Shawn put his sleeve down. He reached across the table and took my hands in his. Gus, Carlton and The Chief walked away.

"Shawn what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get along with people," He said.

"I mean in jail sweetie I'm sorry you won't do good in prison," I put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against my hand.

"I was just tired of my dad," He whispered.

"You didn't have to turn yourself in," I said.

"I know that now," He said.

"I can't stand you being in here away from me," I sighed.

"I know I'm sorry Jules," His eyes were still closed. He ran his fingers over the ring on my left hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at the ring.

"You still have it on," He sounded surprised.

"Of course i do. I want to marry you Shawn but if you are in jail…"

"You said you wouldn't wait," He said.

"You said you could escape," I smiled.

"I could or I could talk to Frost," He suggested.

"Would you?" I asked excited.

"For you Jules yeah, me being in jail doesn't put Bates in here," He looked around. When he saw no one was looking he kissed me, I kissed him. Savoring his taste and warmth on my mouth. He broke away but kept his nose on mine. He reached up and touched the locket that was dangling from my neck.

"Shawn I love you and I'm scared," I whispered.

"Jules don't be scared I'll be back too you soon I promise," He kissed me again.

"Times up," A guard said walking over to us.

"Call Frost will ya?" He asked I nodded, he stood up.

"Shawn wait," I took the locket off of my neck, stood up and put it around his.

"Jules this is yours,"

"I want you to keep just till you get out of here than its mine," I kissed him ignoring the protests from the guard.

"I'll see you soon," He promised kissing me before the gaurd pulled him and out of my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?<strong>


	18. Nightmare On Jail Time

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE I WAS BEING STUPID AND HURT MY WRIST 2 DAYS AGO. ANYWAS PEOPLE I KNOW SOME OF MY FACTS ARE NOT TRUE I KNOW THIS. I AM JUST WRITEING A FICTION STORY SO ITS OKAY. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE CONSTANT READERS AND REVIEWERS I LOVE IT KEEP EM COMIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JULIET<strong>_

I licked my lips and walked over to the group.

"What did he say?" Gus asked.

"He wants me to call Frost. To see if he can make a deal," I said walking out of the building.

"Did he really say that?" Carlton asked.

"No not exactly but he was thinking it," I said.

"I don't think Frost will cut him a deal," The Chief grabbed my arm.

"Don't get your hopes up O'Hara I know you love Mr. Spencer and if he is in jail…. I'm sorry," She slowly said. Most of the people didn't see what I saw in Shawn and that made me mad sometimes.

"I'm not Chief," I assured. I took out my cell phone and the card that we found on the phone.

"Frost? This is Detective Juliet O'Hara," I said into the phone.

"Ah Ms. O'Hara what can I do?"

"Cut Shawn a deal,"

"What kind of deal?"

"Anything,"

"I'm sorry I understand he is you fiancé but why do you want him out so quickly?" He asked I sighed and hesitated before I said:

"I'm… I'm pregnant with Shawn's baby,"

_**SHAWN**_

The guard led me back to my cell and he locked the doors. Rango was in the cell across from me so he could see me.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" He asked.

"My girl," I touched the locket on my neck.

"She mean a lot to you?"

"More than anything," I smiled. Rango nodded then he laid back on his cot and closed his eyes. I looked out the window in Rango's cell it was dark, night time. I laid onto my cot and closed my eyes waiting for sleep.

"_No please no I'm sorry" There was moaning and moving. I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back._

"_No I'm sorry please! Please!" Juliet screamed. I jumped up and turned to her._

"_Jules! Jules wake up," I shook her softly. She was asleep but tears were coming down from her eyes and she was moving constantly._

"_Jules please baby," I wrapped my arms around her at first she fought me. She started kicking her legs and punching my chest._

"_Jules," I called her name loudly. She stopped fighting and relaxed slowly when I kissed her._

"_Shawn," She said my name still crying. I held her to my chest and rocked back and forth slowly._

"_It's okay Jules I'm here," I soothed her. Tears still ran down her cheeks but her breathing became normal. After a half hour she was finally running out of tears. She nuzzled her face into my chest._

"_Are you alright?" I asked slowly, she nodded._

"_It was just a nightmare," She wasn't talking to me she was assuring herself._

"_What happened?" _

"_It was Yang…" That's all she had to say before I pulled and held her closer to me. After the final Yang incident from time to time Jules would have bad nightmares. _

"_It was a dream. I'm right here Jules he won't get you," I kissed her head. She scrunched her hand in my chest._

"_It was just so vivid," She said softly._

"_I know I'm sorry honey," She looked up at me and frowned._

"_Its not your fault,"_

"_It is," I pressed her head to my chest. She sniffled a few more times._

"_Jules drink this," I reached over to my bedside table and grabbled the glass of water I handed it to her. She took the glass and put it to her lips and drank. She downed the whole glass and gave the empty cup back to me._

"_Feel better?" I asked placing the cup on the table._

"_Yeah a little," She admitted. I smiled and laid on my back she placed her head on my chest and we laid there._

"_Why won't they stop?" She asked. I looked down at her._

"_I don't know but I'm going to protect you so don't worry,"_

"_I know you will… It's just Yin is still obsessing over you," She muttered. I laughed lightly._

"_Are you jealous Jules?" I teased, she smacked my leg._

"_No this just means she could come back and… try to get you," She looked up at me when she said the last part._

"_She's locked up plus I don't think she could get by you," I kissed her lips. She broke away and stared into my eyes._

"_You love me right?" She asked._

"_Of course I love you," I went to kiss her but she disappeared. _

"_Jules? Jules!" I yelled. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I wasn't in my room but in an alley._

"_Let's get out of here!" A voice yelled I turned two men were running away from a body. I walked over to the body and gasped. Juliet was lying on the ground dead. Blood was oozing from her chest. And on the wall behind her written in her blood it said "Liar"._

"Mr. Spencer! Mr. Spencer!," My eyes jerked open. Juliet and Gus were standing in front of my cell along with a night guard. I was standing by the wall blood was all over it and my hands. I felt dizzy I tried walking to Jules but I fell. The world turned dark as I heard yelling in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED SOON<strong>


	19. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

__**ANOTHER CHAPTER...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JULIET<strong>_

"I'm… I'm pregnant with Shawn's baby," I said. There was a pause on the other line.

"You are pregnant?" Frost asked.

"Yes now can you cut a deal with him? Please?" I begged.

"Alright I'll think about it if I do I'll be don't there tonight," He hung up. I turned around thankfully no one had heard my conversation.

"Bates you and Lassiter are going to a share room a tonight," The Chief said.

"But Chief," Carlton wined.

"Detective he is still a criminal. I trust him with you or O'Hara but under certain circumstances I will not allow him anywhere near her room," Chief told him. Carlton groaned but she showed him her "Do what I say or you will have hell to pay" Look.

"Fine lets go Bates," Carlton grabbed bates and go into the Van. Everyone piled in taking the sam positions as last time except I was in front with The Chief. We rode down the street to the nearest Motel called "Bay inn". We all got our on rooms except Carlton and Bates. I was on the second floor. I walked out of the motel to a store nearby and bought some new clothes. A shirt that said "Sand Francisco" and a new pair of jeans. When I got back to the motel I took a long much needed hot shower and got dressed into the shirt I had bought and the sweat pants that I had stolen from Shawn last night.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep when I remembered something. I jumped up and ran to Gus's room, I pounded omn his door.

"Gus!" I yelled.

"Juliet what's wrong?" He asked opening the doors in his light blue boxers.

"Shawn his medication he hasn't taken it," I said. His face flushed he turned and grabbed a pair of pants he yanked them on.

"Let's go," He said running past me shutting the door.

"Gus we need a car!" I yelled running to catch up with him.

"Oh yeah," He frowned.

"We can take a Taxi," I said, he nodded and we walked down stairs. We hailed a Taxi.

"Take us the the prision please," Gus asked.

"This late?" He asked.

"Yes no go," I ordered showing him my badge he sped off.

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked. I looked at Gus who shook his head.

"No," I said running up the steps Gus at my heels.

"Hey!You have to pay," He called. We ignored him and walked into the lobby.

"We need to see Shawn Spencer," I said to the man.

"Visiting hours are over," He said.

"Please he's my fiancé and…"

"Congrats I still can't let you see him," HE interrupted me.

"He has a medical condition that he has to take medicine for he hasn't taken it in 24 hours. It is extremely important that he take it. If anything happens to him I will personally chop off your penis," I snapped. Gus pulled me back and talked to the guard.

"Alright thank you," He shook hands with him Gus turned to me and grabbed my hand we walked into the long hallways.

"Shawn Spencer is this way," The night guard led us to the left staying far away from me. There was banging echoing around us.

"That's Shawn," I said running towards the sound. We ran for two more minutes before we reached Shawn's cell. He was standing by the wall his head against it blood dripping from his head.

"Mr. Spencer! Spencer!" The guard yelled. Shawn opened his eyes and turned looking at me. He tried walking but he fell.

"Shawn," I said his name loudly. The guard opened Shawn's cell and I ran in.

"We have a prisoner down," Guard said into a radio.

"Shawn can you hear me?" I asked carefully lifting his head so it sat in my lap.

"Jules…" He mumbled. I felt my hands go wet I looked at them there was blood on them.

"His head is bleeding," I said to Gus.

"Yeah but not that bad look," Gus pointed to where the bleeding was coming from it was just from a little cut.

"Why is there so much blood?" I asked Gus.

"I don't know but…" He stopped when Shawn started moving. He opened his eyes and blinked looking up at me.

"Jules wha happen?" He asked his words slurring.

"You hit your head but you are going to be fine," I assured him. The cell was suddenly flooded with guards all yelling different things. Shawn was put onto a stretcher than taken the hospital ward. Gus and I walked to go see him when Thomas Frost grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"He is free to go once he is let out of here," He told me. I hugged him placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning to Gus. 2 hours alter Shawn was allowed to lea ve after getting 5 stiches. When we got back to the motel Gus went straight to his room as did I and Shawn.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked touching softly on his cut.

"I'm fine tired but fine," He said yawning. I helped him out of his pants and shirt that he had changed into to be released. Once all he had was his boxers we climbed into bed.

"Jules?" He asked.

"What?" I mumbled. Starting to fall asleep in Shawn arms.

"Thomas Frost said something to me," He said playing with my hair.

"What was that?"

"He said you were pregnant," He dropped the piece of hair. I turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"I'm not pregnant Shawn," I said.

"But he said…" I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"I lied to get him to get you out of jail," I confessed.

"So you are not pregnant?"

"Yes," I confirmed. He relaxed a little and hugged me tighter.

"Look at my Jules lying to get what she wants," He teased running his hand down my legs.

"I've spent too much time with you," I said before kissing him. His tongue skimmed across my teeth begging for entrance which I granted happily. We were about to take it to a whole another level when a band pounded against my door. I jumped out of bed and answered it.

"Carlton?" I asked. He was standing in front of my door his arms crossed.

"Tell me O'Hara are you pregnant?" He asked I opened my mouth to speak but Gus came up behind Carlton.

"What Juliet's pregnant?" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M THINKING OF WRITEING A CROSSOVER OF NATIONAL TREASURE AND PSYCH WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>


	20. Agreed

**AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JULIET<strong>_

I sighed and grabbed their arms pulling them inside the room.

"Will you sush," I said.

"Are you really pregnant?" Gus asked looking down at my stomach.

"No I'm not pregnant. Carlton where did you here that from?" I asked.

"I heard around…. I'm confused,"

"She lied telling them she was pregnant so I could get out of jail," Shawn said from the bed.

"Spencer?" Carlton asked walking deeper into the room.

"Hi Lassie," Shawn smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Carlton asked. I felt something drop I turned it was Gus.

"Carlton will you help me?" I asked Carlton walked over and helped me put Gus in a chair.

"As for your question Lassie Jules and Gus came by got me out with Frost's help," Shawn said sitting up straighter in the bed.

"Frost gave him his deal?" Carlton asked me.

"Yeah I don't know what the actual deal is but he had one," I shrugged.

"Okay I'm going back to bed," Carlton said spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Carlton take Gus with you," He sighed and walked back in taking Gus with him.

"That was fun," Shawn said. I sighed and got back into bed with him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed this Shawn," I said my face pressed against his bare chest.

"I missed it to Jules," He ran his hand down my spine and back up again, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked, I nodded my head. Shawn grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us, he hugged me tighter.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah thanks," I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**SHAWN**_

"Night Jules," I whispered. I was tired I really was but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Juliet slept soundlessly in my arms and on my chest. I was glad to have her back in my arm, happy to know she was safe and happy. Sometime I wondered what about me made her feel that way, safe and happy. I knew why I felt that way with her. She is beautiful, unique and nice. But what she saw in me? I had no clue. I closed my eyes and suprisngly I fell asleep.

"_Shawn?" Juliet asked waking me up._

"_Wha?" I asked turning around. She was sitting up in bed she was looking at me._

"_I cant sleep," She whispered. I rubbed my eyes then pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair._

"_Why cant you sleep?" I asked softly._

"_I don't know," She answered. I closed my eyes and kissed the back of her head._

"_Are you comfortable?" She nodded._

"_Are you tired?" She shook her head._

"_See that's your problem you aren't tired," She looked up at me._

"_Will you help me become tired?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. She turned so her face was facing mine I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back._

There was a loud knock that woke me up. Juliet was still asleep in my arms, eyes closed a smile on her face.

"Jules? Did you hear that?" I asked. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

"Hear what?" She asked sleepily.

"That knock," The knock happened again.

"It's the door," She mumbled. I got out of ben and lowered her down gently, she moaned in protest. I pulled my shirt on and pants as well than I answered the door.

"Lassie?" I asked.

"Bates is gone," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bates he's gone he ran," Lassie said again.

"How? Did you tell the Chief?"

"Of course I told her. He disappeared last night when I was asleep,"

"Nice going Lassie," I shut the door and walked back over to the bed and I shook Jules.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Lassie Jules… Bates escaped," She sat up quickly.

"What?"

"Last night he ran when Lassie was asleep," She got out of bed and started packing her things.

"Jules what are you doing?"

"Shawn if he ran we need to find him before he tries to get you," She said.

"Do you honestly think he'd try to get me when you never leave my side?"

"Shawn stop arguing with me and just do what I ask," She finished grabbing her stuff.

"Come on lets go talk to the Chief," She walked out of the room and I followed her.

"Where's Jeremiah?" My dad asked.

"He ran," Gus said joining us in the hallway.

"Carlton said he did last night," Jules said. We all walked out of the motel and to the Van.

"Mr. Spencer what are you doing here?" The Chief asked me.

"I'm out of prison," I said she nodded and got into the van. Her and Lassie sat up front, My mom and dad and Gus sat in the second row, Jules and I sat in the way back.

"How did he escape Carlton?" Chief asked Lassie.

"I was asleep he must have drugged me or something before he snuck out," Lassie said.

"Where would he go?" Gus asked.

"Who knows," Jules said.

"He wouldn't leave," My mom said.

"Apparently he did," Chief snapped, turning on the road.

"But why?" My dad asked.

"Probably to get me," I said.

"Hush Spencer," Lassie said.

"Do you think he would stay here or go back to Santa Barbra?" I asked.

"Santa Barbra his wife is there," Dad said.

"And those two kids," Jules said. I nodded.

"We should go back to Santa Barbra and look for him there," Lassie said.

"Agreed," Jules, Gus and the Chief said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	21. Amends

_**JULIET**_

We arrived in Santa Bara 5 hours later, Bates was still nowhere to be found. That was until Buzz found him and brought him in.

"Detective Lassiter," Buzz said walking in with a hand cuffed Jeremiah Bates.

"You found him? Where was he?" Carlton asked.

"He was seen walking the streets," Buzz said handing Bates to Carlton.

"I'm going to put an end to this," Carlton hissed dragging Bates to the interrogation room. We all followed him.

"Okay Bates why did you run?" Carlton asked.

"I heard Shawn was back and I ran," Bates said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to,"

"You have threatened the life of a Santa Barbra Police worker," Carlton hissed sitting across from Bates.

"Actually Shawn is just a consultant,"

"Still I could have you thrown in Jail," Carlton said.

"I told you I didn't do a thing," Shawn looked at Bates then he left. He walked into the integration a finger to his temple.

"He didn't do it Lassie,"

"Spencer he…"

"He may want me dead but he didn't do anything,"

"Who did?" Carlton asked.

"She did," Shawn dragged a woman in. It was Amber Duncan.

_**SHAWN**_

"Amber? Are you crazy?" Jeremiah asked.

"No when she found out you her husband had a twin brother that got to be raised in the right family she got extremely mad and jealous. She loves you so in her mind you should have been kept and I should have been adopted. She blames me for being kept by mom and dad. The only way for it to be right would be to get me out of the picture," I said. Juliet, mom, dad, Chief and Gus walked into the room.

"So she told her friend about the problem. She knew I worked as a Psychic so she told him to pay you to tell the police I was a fraud. When the released me on a technicality she was furious, she played the single mom card and made me feel guilty for turning you in."

"What? I did no such thing," Amber said.

"Oh you did. You invited my parents to go out for a day on the beach with you and kids. Purposely not inviting me,"

"What about the Facebook status?" The Chief asked.

"Easy she knows his passwords she could easily take a picture and post it on his webpage. And when dad and I got into a fight it was more then she asked for. I lost my mind and turned myself in getting rid of myself. She was happy her husband would finally get what he always wanted a real family. But her plan backfired when you all went to San Francisco to look for me and you brought Jeremiah."

"What?" Amber yelled. Lassie walked behind her.

"Jeremiah escaped trying to get back to you Amber. He knew I was released and I would be after him so he came to say good bye to you," I pointed at her.

"But what you didn't know is that Jeremiah has a tick. Whenever he lies his eyes change color and he avoids contact. When Lassie was talking to him he looked him dead in the eye saying he was telling the truth,"

"But what about the first time?" Lassie asked.

"Jeremiah really thought he had done something even when he didn't. SO he was lying to us about me being a fraud," I undid Jeremiah's handcuffs.

"Amber wanted me out of the way so Jeremiah could be with his true family,"

"All I wanted was for him to be happy but you ruined it you bastard!" She yelled lunging at me. But the Chief and Lassie grabbed her.

"Amber Duncan you are under arrest…" Lassie said walking her out of the room. I walked over to Jeremiah and held my hand out to him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

"No hard feelings bro," He shook my hand.

"Sorry about Amber," I said.

"It's not your fault. Besides she tried to kill you,"

"What about the kids?"

"I can raise them on my own,"

"Are you going to stick around?" I asked.

"Maybe for a little. I don't know how they'll react to mommy going to jail,"

"Yeah see you later," Jeremiah left the room and that's when I noticed it was empty except for Jules who was smiling at me.

"See I told you he wasn't that bad," She said walking over to me.

"And you have to rub it in?" I joked, she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I knew if you gave him a chance you'd get to know him," She said standing on her toes kissing me.

"Yes you were right," I kissed her and rested my forehead on hers.

"There's two people you still need to make amends to," I knew she was talking about mom and dad.

"Alright I'll do it now," I kissed her one last time then turned around she let her hand slid out of mine and I left the room. I found them by the stairs.

"Mom Dad I'm sorry," I said.

"No Shawn we are sorry," My mom pulled me into a hug.

"Dad," I started once mom let me go.

"Shawn I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I took it out on you," He said I smiled and nodded.

"Well hug him," Mom said. Dad and I sighed but we hugged anyways knowing it would make mom happy.


	22. Things Turned Out Good Huh?

**I'M SORRY BUT THE STORY HAS COME TO AN END... WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHAWN<strong>_

"Mmm Shawn we need to pay attention," Juliet said breaking away from my kiss. Her hair was pinned up and her veil was on the chair next to her. We had only been married for 3 hours and I already wanted to get her alone with a bed in a room.

"But Jules,"

"Shawn you have me too yourself for the rest of forever now pay attention," She patted my chest and turned back to her brother who was giving a toast. I turned my head my eyes locked with Jeremiah's. The past few months we had gotten closer. His step kids were starting to call me Uncle Shawn and Aunt Juliet. Amber was going to serve 9 years in prison in San Francisco. My Parents were happy to have the family back together we had dinner once a month where it was just us four, and Juliet would watch the kids. Than once a week we would all have dinner together as one happy family. Which I guess we are now…

"Welcome to the family Shawn," Ewan said. Holding his drink up everyone did the same and took a drink. For my groomsmen I had Gus as my best man, my dad, Lassie and Buzz. Juliet had Chief Vick as her maid of honor, Jessica, her mom and her sister in-law were in the wedding to. My cousin Arika sat across from Jeremiah watching him. Arika and I had grown up together I knew she didn't like Juliet but I didn't care what anyone thought. Jeremiah wrapped his arm around his dates shoulder. He had been dating Jordan Hale for a couple of months and I thought they got along good with each other. Juliet liked her to. Gus walked up to the mike and looked directly at me.

"Shawn as your best friend, your wingman, your brother and as your slightly drunken friend I have a few thing to warn Ms. Juliet about," Everyone laughed.

"Okay Juliet in third grade a girl transferred to our school her name was Mary Johnson and Shawn fell head over heels for this girl. He told me he had a crush on Mary and his heart would belong to hers so Juliet as your friend I have to tell you. Shawn loves Mary Johnson," Everyone laughed again including Lassie.

"Sorry bro," Gus shrugged and walked off the stage. Now it was Jeremiah's turn.

"Um I haven't known Shawn as long as most of you have even if we are twins. I didn't know I had a brother much less a twin until recently but I know he loves Juliet and anyone can see that even a blind person. So I just want to say Shawn I look up to you and Juliet's relationship and I hope my relationship is half a successful as yours," Jeremiah smiled and walked back to Jordan. An hour later I was walking around I heard banging on a wall so I went to check it out. Arika was making out with Lassie.

"Whoa that was amazing," Lassie said once they broke apart.

"Screw you," Arika said starting to walk away.

"But Arika can't I at least have your number?" He asked.

"Are you a stalker or something?" She asked.

"I just want your number so I can call you," He grabbed her arm when she tried walking away. She turned and slapped him. I chuckled lightly when something touched my arm and I turned. Juliet was standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching Arika slap Lassie," I turned back but Arika and Lassie were gone she pulled me around and she kissed me.

_**JULIET**_

I walked around the room looking for Shawn I finally found him peering around a corner, I touched his arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching Arika slap Lassie," He turned back around. He could be so nosey at times, I turned him around and kissed him.

"Jules what are you…" He started but I kissed again him before he could finish.

"I can't kiss my husband?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me.

"Did you just hear? Jeremiah proposed to Jordan," I said smiling.

"Ah what did she say?"

"She said yes. It's hard to resist to the Spencer charm I know I couldn't," I smiled.

"It looks like things turned out good huh?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It did didn't it?" I whispered, he nodded. He leaned down and kissed me. I was so happy to finally be Mrs. Juliet Spencer.


End file.
